Mastered Negima  Heart
by Lilian Kate Mazaki
Summary: Continuação de Mastered Negima - Lives. KonoSetsu. Shoujo-ai.  O que o frio do inverno trará aos corações de Konoka e Setsuna no caminho para a felicidade?
1. Cena 01  O brilho nos Olhos

**MASTERED NEGIMA – HEART**

**CENA 01 – O BRILHO NOS OLHOS**

_~O coração é algo absoluto. Ele apenas sente, mais nada.~_

O céu azul tornava-se laranja-vivo de maneira contínua e sutil. Aquele era um inusitado dia de inverno, onde o sol havia brilhado, apesar de não aquecer. Mesmo que o entardecer acontecesse todos os dias, hoje seus olhos pareciam capturados por aquele milagre de cores. Havia uma beleza incomum naquele fenômeno? Provavelmente não, mas sim a beleza em seu coração que fazia aquele entardecer parecer tão único e inacreditável de tão belo.

Claro que ainda existiam muitas dúvidas em seu coração, afinal tudo o que ocorrera havia sido a menos de três semanas, era recente e mesmo assim ainda havia tantas outras coisas que poderiam lhe tirar aquela felicidade sem nome que as pessoas chamam de Amor... apesar de tudo isso naquele momento ela só conseguia agradecer por aquele momento de paz:

- Set-chan, gosto de ficar assim com você.

Setsuna sorriu para o céu do entardecer de uma maneira abobalhada. Por um instante esquecera-se de quem era ou que lugar era aquele, perdida em seus pensamentos e sentimentos, as cores do céu realmente deviam estar encantadas naquela tarde de inverno que devia ter sido cinza como as outras daquela semana.

Agora um pouco mais de volta a realidade pode sentir o calor do corpo que tanto amava bem algo seu lado, abraçado em si com a cabeça confortavelmente apoiada no seu ombro. Estranhamente aquilo só aumentou sua sensação de conforto e paz. Bom, não que fosse estranho sentir-se bem depois de mais de uma hora deitada no absoluto silencio na companhia da pessoa que lhe tornava a vida algo bom de se seguir, mas realmente essas pequenas felicidades que parecem maior quer o Universo todo eram algo novo no coração de Setsuna. Puxou aquele calor tão bom um pouquinho mais pra junto de si, entrelaçando os dedos com os da mão que acariciava a sua ternamente:

- Eu também gosto muito de ficar assim Kono-chan.

Konoka sorria como um gatinho sendo mimado. Aquele calor, aquele carinho, aquela felicidade que às vezes dava até vontade de chorar por ser tão grande. Era tudo pelo que Konoka esperara todo aquele tempo, era o que ela sonhava quase todas as noites. Poder ficar assim com sua Set-chan, saber que o coração das duas estava cheio do mesmo sentimento. Só de passar aquelas duas horas descansando inocentemente no terraço dos dormitórios na companhia da sua "realmente alguma coisa" fazia ela se sentir a garota de mais sorte em todo o mundo. Alias, estava começando a achar que era hora de deixar os "alguma coisa" de lado para colocar "nomes nos bois":

- Daqui a pouco vai anoitecer. Temos que entrar. – disse Setsuna sem mover-se um centímetro sequer para se levantar. Realmente o inverno de Mahora era frio, mas era muito difícil também ter q acordar daqueles instantes de paz e afeto com sua protegida.

Konoka levantou a cabeça do ombro de sua espadachim apoiando-se com o cotovelo aproximando-se, para encará-la a menos de dez centímetros de seu rosto. A outra não teve como não ficar hipnotizada e levemente nervosa da aproximação inesperada:

- Podemos até entrar, mas não antes de uma coisa. – declarou com um sorriso levemente maroto fazendo Setsuna corar. A quase-maga ainda demorou alguns segundos se deliciando daquela sensação gostosa de se aproximar devagar até beijar carinhosamente os lábios da sua guardiã, sem pressa nenhuma.

Quando se afastaram a meio-uzoku tinha um sorriso incrivelmente ainda maior e mais abobalhado que antes. Um sorriso puramente feliz, como só era possível ver naqueles dias junto de Konoka. Encarava apaixonadamente aqueles olhos que tinham um brilho único, que a encarava do mesmo modo profundo. Era um mar sem fim que as capturava inteiramente:

- Realmente não poderíamos voltar ao mundo real sem isso. – concordou Setsuna falando num tom sussurrado, tocando o rosto de Konoka enquanto levantava-se alguns centímetros para provar novamente os lábios que a fazia esquecer de tudo. O calor daquele contato as fazia perder mais a noção do tempo, perdidas nas caricias românticas que se davam sem pressa.

Depois de mais alguns momentos na realidade que era apenas das duas, Setsuna se viu obrigada a acordar e trazer Konoka consigo. O vento começava a ficar bem mais frio, não poderia demorar mais ali no terraço:

- Agente pode vir pra cá de novo amanhã Set-chan. – sugeriu a quase-maga pensando em ter mais momentos de paz (e mais alguns beijos também *vergonha*) com sua "já na hora de ser mais que alguma coisa".

- Provavelmente não vai dar Kono-chan, acredito que o inverno não vá mais ser manso assim este ano. – respondeu observando as carregadas nuvens que vinham chegando do horizonte sobre Mahora. A outra fez beicinho por não poder realizar todas as suas vontades mimadas todos os dias. Que mundo cruel! Mas decidiu não insistir, afinal não adiantava teimar contra a natureza, pelo menos enquanto ela não sabia nenhuma magia de manipulação do clima.

- Será que o Negi conseguiu encontrar algo lá na ilha biblioteca? – perguntou-se Konoka lembrando-se derrepente de assuntos relativos ao mundo mortal e real para o qual deviam retornar.

- Espero que sim. – Setsuna fintou a distante ilha biblioteca que era visível daquele terraço. – É algo importante para o Negi-sensei.

Konoka fintou o rosto da espadachim com um sorriso felino que esta não percebeu, distraída com os olhos pela paisagem da cidade acadêmica que se podia ver dali. Inesperadamente a quase-maga atirou-se em cima da outra entrelaçando seu pescoço com os braços, fazendo Setsuna sentir o coração pular escandalosamente no peito:

- Ko-Kono-chan? - diferente de como seria a um mês atrás, apesar de ter ficado nervosa a meio-uzoku não pulou para trás ou teve um infarto mortal. Mas Konoka não iria se dar por vencida assim tão facilmente sem fazer a outra ficar toda envergonhada e fofa como de costume.

- Me dá outro beijo Set-chan? – pediu no tom mais naturalmente fofo e meigo existente no mundo, fazendo Setsuna perder o ar de tanta beleza naquela visão. Ficou tão boquiaberta que realmente perdeu-se na fala como a outra esperava.

- Er...er... – tentava dizer a espadachim sem realmente conseguir formar o resto da frase corando sem conseguir se controlar, nervosa com a sensação do corpo desta colado no seu.

"Ai que fofa!" admirou-se a quase-maga sorrindo de modo ainda mais felino denunciando que se divertia com aquela reação tão lindinha da sua amada. Setsuna percebeu a intenção da sua "praticamente algo" e resolveu "entrar na briga". Sorriu de modo misterioso chamando a atenção da outra:

- ?

- Claro Kono-chan. – disse Setsuna num tom firme que fez Konoka se arrepiar levemente antes de ter seu pedido realizado, e bem realizado diga-se de passagem, quando a espadachim se puxou mais pra perto beijando-a de modo apaixonado.

- Ah... – Konoka ficou incrivelmente vermelha encarando uma sorridente Setsuna. Derrota, mas até que era muito bom admitir derrota se fosse assim.

"Que linda" encantou-se a uzoku enquanto a quase-maga tentava deixar de corar, soltando-lhe do abraço para segurar sua mão:

- Vamos, está bem frio aqui. – disse e Konoka seguiu-a sem dizer nada, ainda se recuperando a ótima derrota que sofrera. Estava profundamente feliz. Apenas três semanas de paz e Setsuna estava lidando cada vez mais naturalmente com o que sentia. Mesmo que ainda tivessem varias coisas pra enfrentar para viverem em paz aquele "quase algo" seria muito mais fácil enquanto Setsuna aceitasse daquela maneira o que sentia.

As duas caminharam calmamente até o quarto de Konoka, iriam esperar até Asuna e Negi voltarem da ilha biblioteca, quem sabe com boas noticias. Mas durante aqueles momentos de paz elas nem pensavam realmente sobre os outro, apenas em seus sentimentos.

"Tu me faz tão bem Set-chan".

"Tu me faz tão bem Kono-chan".

- PUNHO DO TROVÃO!

Uma rajada elétrica seguiu-se ao impacto do golpe que fez uma das invocações em forma de cavaleiro desaparecer instantaneamente diante do espadachim mágico:

- Uau Negi-bouzu, alasou! – elogiou Kuu Fei esquivando-se do golpe de outra das invocações com facilidade.

Negi, Kuu e Kotarô estavam em mais uma camarâ incrivelmente diferente e gigante que se escondia sob a ilha biblioteca. Aquela era a sala onde o mapa deixado por Magnus apontava, onde Nagi teria deixado a fonte de um poder incrível que o feiticeiro pretendia usar para seus fins obscuros (se não tivesse sido vencido pela Ala Alba, é claro). O caminho até ali havia sido completamente inofensivo, tirando a porta da camarâ que era na verdade um grande enigma de palavras e partes de uma fechadura mágica que Negi habilmente tinha desvendado (depois de três horas, mas desvendado!). Agora parecia que o último desafio era aquelas invocações que aparentemente brotavam do nada:

- Negi! Tem um grande atrás de ti! – berrou Kotarô de longe depois de mandar cinco cavaleiros longe usando os inugamis. O mago se virou e viu a figura de um enorme dragão voando em sua direção.

O jovem professor firmou sua base de kung fu causando um impacto que destruiu parcialmente o chão sob seus pés, ganhou impulso e pulou contra o monstro invocado, a mão coberta de poder mágico concentrado.

- Soco aéreo da base do cavalo... ONDAS DE TREVAS! – berrou atravessando com seu soco cheio de magia o dragão de uma vez. O montro desapareceu no ar quando Negi colocou os pés novamente no chão. Tinha sido o último, Kotarô e Kuu tinha assistido seu golpe calmamente.

- Ce num acha que ta viajando muito com essa de misturar kung fu com golpes de magia Negi? Daqui a pouco parece coisa de anime. – comentou o meio-kuzoku parecendo levemente irritado com a perfomance do amigo.

- Cebolinha, acho que está ali o tal "X" do mapa que você tem. – apontou Kuu Fei para uma bancada iluminada bem ao longe (incrível como existem coisas desproporcionais a realidade dentro da ilha biblioteca). Não era possível ver o que havia sobre o pedestal por causa da luz, mas Negi subiu no seu báculo e voou pela imensidão da sala a toda velocidade na direção do tal objeto.

Aquilo não lhe cheirava bem, tinha sido fácil demais chegar até ali e conseguir o tal "poder". Não acreditava que mesmo seu pai esconderia tão mal algo tão poderoso e potencialmente perigoso. Havia algo errado:

- Negi-bouzu fica sempre muito empolgado quando o assunto é algo relacionado ao pai dele né? – comentou Kuu Fei correndo junto com Kotarô para alcançar o jovem mago.

- Hunf

Ao chegar no pedestal Negi pode ver o que havia ali. Estranhou de primeira, mas seu queixo caiu quando ele tomou o objeto e analisou melhor. Estava certo em achar que estava fácil demais:

- O que é? – perguntou Kuu Fei curiosa antes de poder ver do que se tratava.

- Um livro? Mas que droga de poder é esse? – questionou Kotaro vendo Negi passar as páginas com uma expressão cada vez mais assombrada.

- O que tem aí Negi-bouzu? Por que essa cala? – Kuu Fei estava já impaciente de tanta curiosidade.

- Aparentemente são instruções, talvez para encontrar o tal poder, ou não, mas... não tenho certeza. – disse Negi concentrado nas páginas.

- E como pode não ter certeza? Num sabe mais ler não?

- Não é isso... o livro está... completamente codificado, criptografado como diriam na linguagem de computação. E parece um bom código... bom demais.

- Essa não, agola enrolou tudo de novo... – gemeu Kuu Fei que achava vencer desafios intelectuais milhões de vezes mais difíceis que batalhas contra centenas de monstros.

Negi observava cada folha. Seu pai tinha caprichado daquela vez. Isso o deixava mais curioso para descobrir afinal que poder era aquele. Observando aquele código aparentemente sem sentido ele não conseguia deixar de lembrar-se da mensagem que recebera de seu pai na última tentativa de encontrar alguma pista.

"Mais sorte na próxima vez."

CONTINUA


	2. Cena 02  Coisas que não se pode escapar

**MASTERED NEGIMA – HEART**

**CENA 02 – COISAS QUE N****Ã****O SE PODE ESCAPAR **

A neve caía lentamente pelo vidro da janela fechada. Evangeline apreciava um maravilhoso chá preparado por Chachamaru enquanto observava os flocos brancos dançando calmamente:

- Os mortais são muitos idiotas. - comentou a vampira em seu leve agasalho negro para a robô sem tirar os olhos da janela. Chachamaru ainda tentou compreender aquelas palavras, mas resolveu perguntar, já que seus processadores não tinham com compreender inúmeros dos estranhos pensamentos dos seres vivos.

- Como assim mestra?

- Nada. Só estou um pouco irritada com o que está para acontecer.

- Fala do teste da Konoe-san?

- Não. Falo da burrice daquela Uzoku...

- Sakurazaki? Mas o que...

- Esqueça Chachamaru, melhor não entender a burrice humana, pode ser contagioso. - disse Eva num tom finalizador deixando transparecer sua exasperação.

- ...

"Humanos são todos idiotas".

- Uma porcaria de livro em código! Grande poder esse!

Asuna, Negi, Konoka e Kamo estavam ao redor da mesa de centro no quarto deles. Todos ali olhavam para o grosso livro ilegível a frente do garoto. Asuna estava totalmente aborrecida com a situação:

- Asuna, é só questão de decifrarmos o livro para encontrar o tal poder... - argumentou Negi que não parava de folhear as paginas que continham alguns desenhos que pareciam ser de maquinas.

- Quer tanto assim saber mais das coisas que teu pai fez quando era Magister Magi, pirralho? - questionou a ruiva sem a mínima vontade de saber mais daquele monte de papeis sem sentido.

- Anesan, também não precisa ficar tão irritada, esse livro não é tão barra assim... - tentou dizer Kamo para acalmar a garota

- Não é por causa do meu pai Asuna... - respondeu o professor falando num tom sério que chamou a atenção dos presentes ali.

- Não? - estranharam Asuna e Kamo.

- Na verdade... este poder. Magno buscou esse poder com muita determinação. Provavelmente é algo realmente muito poderoso, acredito que é perigoso se ficar por ai...

- Mas Aniki, ele não esta "por ai", tá é muito bem escondido pelo que agente pode perceber...

- Eu sei, mas... - Negi ficou em silencio observando as paginas que não podia ler.

-Tá afim de pegar o poder pra ti moleque? - perguntou Asuna confusa e curiosa pela atitude do garoto.

- Hein? Não é isso! - sobressaltou-se o garoto não acabando com as suspeitas dos outros. - Algo me diz que preciso descobrir o que está escondido, não sei... é apenas uma sensação... - o tom de Negi foi tão introspectivo e sério que Asuna pode perceber que ele dizia a verdade.

- Tá certo. Vamos então desvendar esse tal código, mas peça ajuda pro trio biblioteca, porque eu sou completamente inútil pra essas coisas.

- Asuna...

- Quem sabe agente encontra algo que dê muito dinheiro Aniki! Vamos pesquisar! - sugeriu Kamo animado com cifras no olhar.

- Kamo!

Asuna porém não prestou atenção na conversa furada dos dois, havia parado para observar Konoka. A garota tinha passado a conversa inteira completamente calada e tinha um ar distante e até entristecido:

- Tudo bem Konoka?

- Hm? Ah... sim Asuna. - respondeu a quase-maga sorrindo, mas era evidente que havia algo ali e como uma boa amiga a ruiva ia perturbar mais a outra para descobrir do que se tratava.

- Onde está a Setsuna a essa hora? Ela sempre passa as tarde contigo de um lado pro outro...

- Ah... - Asuna pode notar instantaneamente o olhar de Konoka tornar-se levemente mais apagado ao mencionar a espadachim. Teriam brigado? Se tivesse ocorrido algo a sua mestra de kendô poderia esperar por uma boa surra por magoar a "quase alguma coisa" ("e por que elas usam esses termos estranho? Affs"). - A Set-chan tinha treino de kendô, está chegando o campeonato nacional, os outros membros da equipe precisam dela...

- Treino? - a ruiva não esperava essa resposta, apesar de fazer sentido. - Bom, num precisa ficar com essa cara, ela volta logo. - consolou sem jeito sorrindo para a amiga. Realmente achava os apaixonado uns mimados, ficar triste por algumas horas sem falar com o outro...

- Arigatou Asuna. - disse Konoka sorrindo mais animada, levantando-se.

- Vai sair Konoka? - perguntou Negi que não prestara atenção na conversa delas.

- Vou ver umas coisas no clube. - disse com o mesmo sorriso simpatico saindo sem dizer mais nada, deixando uma Asuna ainda intrigada se enxendo de perguntas.

"Set-chan...".

Konoka parou em algum corredor mais distante do quarto para pensar. Estava frio demais para sair sem casaco, mas precisava ficar um pouco sozinha. Não sabia o porquê, mas sabia que seu coração tinha algum motivo para ficar apertado. Talvez coisa de mago branco, ter esse tipo de percepção, vai saber. Tudo o que sabia era que sentia algo de errado, alguma coisa incomodava sua Set-chan e ela não lhe diria.

Se não bastasse esse temor estranho ainda tinha... Sim, o fim do ano se aproximava e seu prazo também chegava ao fim. Logo logo estaria encarando uma nada amigável Evangeline para... Não sabia se já estava pronta, ou se um dia estaria. Vinha se esforçando ao maximo durante esses últimos meses, mas sentia-se insegura do mesmo jeito. Daria seu melhor, por ela e por sua protetora tão perfeita, mas... e se falhasse?

"Set-chan, o que vai acontecer?".

O frio era congelante em toda Mahora naquela tarde. Setsuna Sakurazaki caminhava devagar na direção do templo Tatsumiya coberta por um sobretudo pardo. Não ia realmente até o templo, mas não tinha nenhum outro local em mente para ir, então andava naquela direção. Havia acertado ao dizer que o inverno não daria mais trégua aquela semana. Mas não era apenas o clima que estava frio, uma brisa gelada de medo e preocupação corria pelo coração da espadachim.

Ela amava Konoka. Sim, amava mais que qualquer coisa no mundo. Vivera todos aqueles anos apenas para ser capaz de ficar um pouco mais próximo da garota, nem que fosse apenas para vê-la ao longe, para protegê-la secretamente. Desde o dia que a conhecera a Konoe era a pessoa mais importante de sua vida, quem lhe fizera esquecer a dor de perder a família, de ser expulsa e quase morta quando ainda era muito nova. Desde o começo a herdeira da Associação de Kansai havia sido sua luz e objetivo na vida. Sempre fora capaz de dar a vida por ela sem hesitar, a qualquer momento.

E agora... ela e Konoka...

Não podia negar: estava completamente apaixonada pela pessoa mais importante do seu mundo. O que era mais incrível naquilo era que... Konoka também a amava, amava sinceramente assim como ela. Nunca poderia sequer sonhar que seus sentimentos seriam os mesmos no coração da quase-maga. Cada dia na companhia dela, cada demonstração sincera que trocavam, cada abraço, cada beijo. Era melhor que qualquer sonho que pudesse ser imaginado, era uma realidade doce que fazia a shinmei ter uma felicidade sem igual apenas por existir junto de Konoka, sua "quase alguma coisa" que ela desejava secretamente que se tornasse "algo pra vida toda". Sua vida só fazia sentido agora e por causa dela, do seu sorriso, do seu coração tão puro e gentil. Setsuna poderia viver aquela realidade melhor que os sonhos por toda a sua vida se...

- ...

Se... por que os "se"s tinham que existir? Será que existe algo secreto que diz que sempre devem haver empecilhos na felicidade sincera?

- Kono-chan...

Era obvio que hanyou queria mais que tudo na vida amar Konoka, viver em paz, apenas para fazê-la sorrir todos os dias. Mas... o mundo não é ameno nem para os corações verdadeiramente apaixonados.

Konoka era herdeira única da grande família Konoe. Família poderosa, tradicional no mundo dos magos, de grande influência e história. Ela estava destinada a herdar tanto um cargo no alto conselho da Associação de Magia de Kanto como a responsabilidade de Mestra da Associação de Magia de Kansai. Era um fato histórico, as duas associações ligadas de modo tão forte depois de tantos séculos de discussões. Era um destino cruelmente grandioso e glorioso, era irônico que tanta glória fosse exatamente o motivo que fazia o amor delas ser destinado ao fracasso.

A família Konoe nunca permitiria que sua linhagem fosse comprometida por qualquer motivo, mesmo que esse motivo fosse a felicidade de Konoka. Era parte do "destino" da garota ter pelo menos um filho, fosse menino ou menina, para continuar a linhagem nobre e sublime dos Konoe. Apesar de conhecer Eishun-sama e o Diretor de Mahora, Setsuna sabia, que se fosse preciso, eles fariam absolutamente tudo para garantir o futuro dos Konoe, principalmente o patriarca.

Mesmo que... fosse necessário um assassinato.

Setsuna parou de caminhar, observando os galhos secos das arvores sem vida do inverno. Tentava segurar um insistente nó na garganta que sentia quando pensava naquele assunto. Não se importava com sua vida, mas... o que seria de Konoka se ela fosse tirada do caminho?

E ainda havia outro ponto...

O vento soprou forte por um momento mas Setsuna deixou que ele arranhasse seu rosto sem piedade, talvez ela merecesse até castigos da natureza por ter nascido, por ser quem é mesmo que não tenha escolhido... nascer como nasceu.

Ela era um meio-youkai, talvez para Konoka aquilo significasse apenas que ela parecia um anjo com asas brancas que a salvariam sempre, mas... essa não era a visão do mundo sobre ela. Fora acolhida pelos shinmei para não ser morta pelos uzokus que a odiavam por suas asas brancas, para não ser morta pelos magos por odiarem aberrações tão pavorosas como um meio-uzoku. Sofrera a vida toda por ser tratada com nojo e desprezo por muita gente, sofrera por nem sequer poder voltar ao seu povo por causa de sua marca de maldição. As associações só não a impediam de ser guarda-costas dos Konoe porque ela tinha concentimento tanto de Konoemon-sama como de Eishun-sama, mas por eles... ela nem estaria viva. Teria morrido junto com a grande catástrofe que causou aos uzokus com apenas dois anos de idade...

- ...

Mesmo que Eishun-sama a tratasse como alguém da família... ele não podia fazer os outros verem algo nela além de uma criatura bizarra e amaldiçoada. Sim... era isso que ela era no fundo.

- Kono...chan...

Setsuna baixou a cabeça tentando controlar as lágrimas que teimavam queimar seu rosto, não conseguindo conter os leves soluços. Já estava acostumada a ser tratada daquele modo, isso não era novidade na sua vida, porém...

- Kono-chan... eu só quero... ficar contigo... a vida toda...

Mas era impossível.

Ainda que os Konoe fizessem a loucura de ir contra as associações, os próprios magos iriam querer impedir o absurdo de ter um hanyou na família dos Konoe, pelo bem dos magos de todo o oriente, pelo futuro da Sociedade Arcana.

Era um destino sem volta.

Mas... não podia permitir que Konoka sofresse mais do que o inevitável. A pior coisa no mundo para a espadachim não seria morrer, mas saber que Konoka sofreria ainda mais por aquilo:

- Kono-chan...

Ela não permitia que isso ocorresse.

Mesmo que tivesse que sacrificar toda a sua felicidade por aquilo.

Mas... não tinha coragem, não tinha força, mas... não mudaria mais de opinião.

Era o certo a se fazer.

"Por que os sonhos têm que acabar um dia?".

CONTINUA


	3. Cena 03

**MASTERED NEGIMA – HEART**

**CENA 03 – O CÓDIGO DO LIVRO**

A neve parara de cair naquela tarde fria porém simpática de Dezembro. O clima natalino já estava entre os estudantes que preparavam suas trocas de presentes e ou trabalhavam na grande festa que é dada na virada de ano na cidade acadêmica. Realmente ver todos aqueles jovem caminhando para seus compromissos, ou mesmo a passeio, em grupos pela paisagem coberta de uma alva neve trazia o espírito do fim de ano a qualquer habitante de Mahora.

Setsuna e Konoka também caminhavam pela cidade acadêmica tranquilamente, aquela era mais uma tarde livre de atividades graças aos tais preparativos para o fim de ano e as duas "praticamente algo" aproveitavam o tempo livre para ficarem na companhia uma da outra. Andaram de mãos dadas por todo o percurso que fizeram do refeitório até o afastado banco onde sentaram sem nem ao menos notar (era lógico que Konoka tinha percebido, mas sabia que a outra teria um ataque e perderia a coragem de ficar de mãos dadas em publico se percebesse, por isso ficou quieta sobre aquilo).

A espadachim fintou distraidamente o rosto da "amiga" durante vários minutos, fazendo a garota começar a corar de leve. Setsuna nem pareceu notar que deixava-a sem jeito, parecia ver algo que Konoka se perguntava o que seria:

- Kono-chan... – começou num tom sério ainda observando o rosto da quase-maga.

- S-sim?

- Andou treinando no refúgio muito tempo?

- Quê? – Konoka estranhou a pergunta.

- Seu poder... parece diferente...

"Baka!". A curandeira teve que se controlar pra não dar um tapa bem sonoro na própria testa. Como era idiota! Esquecera de fazer a técnica para disfarçar seu poder mágico, obvio que Setsuna notaria a diferença "sutil" em relação ao dia anterior. Pelo menos estava chegando perto do dia que não precisaria mais disfarçar para os amigos sobre aquilo, mas ainda assim estaria encrencada se todos notassem antes da hora:

- Estava praticando apenas... – respondeu tentando disfarçar "manualmente" o poder.

- Mas... – não que a espadachim achasse ruim que ela melhorasse sua técnica, mas aquela diferença...

- Além do canalizador que experimentei ontem para ver se conseguia controlar mais magia. – complementou Konoka.

- Ah... um canalizador. – estava explicado.

"Ufa... gomen mentir Set-chan -.-".

- Kono-chan...

- Sim? – Konoka não notou a mudança no tom de voz da meio-uzoku.

- Como pode gostar de mim se eu sou...

Nossa, que mudança bruscas de assunto! A Konoe encarou a outra por alguns segundos, perplexa, mas rapidamente se recuperou e sorriu do modo mais característico seu (e maravilhoso na opinião humilde de Setsuna) possível:

- Porque eu vejo na Set-chan muito mais do que o que as outras pessoas vêem. – respondeu como se disse a coisa mais natural e simples do mundo. A espadachim engoliu em seco diante do impacto das palavras.

- Mas... - nem fazia idéia de como contra-argumentar, mas tinha que existir algum contra-argumento possível.

- Eu vejo que pessoa maravilhosa Set-chan é, não importa as outras coisas bobas que as "convenções" dizem.

As duas se encararam em silêncio. A garota de cabelos chocolate podia notar o brilho diferente que sua Set-chan tinha no olhar. Sabia que tinha dito coisas muito sérias com excessiva simplicidade, mas não tinha como ser diferente. Para ela era tudo natural, afinal, quem seria capaz de olhar apenas a hanyou se conhecesse que é a pessoa de alma tão bela por detrás daquele rótulo?

Konoka era mesmo uma pessoa diferente de todas, aquelas palavras eram mais uma prova para a uzoku de como nunca existiria alguém no mundo que a visse como Konoka a via, nunca existiria alguém que a amasse como ela a amava... ninguém...

"Por que tem que ser assim?".

Setsuna desviou o olhar, virando-se. Não podia demonstrar no olhar o que acontecia em seu coração, não aquilo. Não podia fazer Konoka ver antes da hora o que era o destino... não, nunca iria...

- Set-chan? O que houve? – a espadachim esqueçera do detalhe de que os magos brancos (mesmo os quase-magos) tinham uma percepção muito mais aguçada que alguém comum. ( realmente era tola se achava que algum dia fosse conseguir esconder seus sentimentos de Konoka).

- N-nada...

- Set-chan! – "nada de esconder o jogo droga!".

- Gomen ne...

- O que aconteceu? – Konoka já não escondia que o jeito da espadachim a preocupava, aquela atitude sinistramente lhe fazia lembrar do estranho medo que as vezes a ocorria.

Sem dizer nenhum palavra Setsuna se virou a abraçou apertado. Não havia ninguém por perto, mas mesmo que houvesse a espadachim não se importaria. Precisava daquele abraço. Não tinha certeza do futuro, só conseguia ver escuridão, o calor de Konoka era a única coisa que podia livrá-la naquele momento daquele pesadelo:

- Sabe que eu te amo, não sabe Kono-chan? – perguntou com a voz falhando, com o rosto encostado no ombro da garota mais preciosa do seu universo. Precisava daquelas palavras pra se acalmar.

- ... – a voz da quase-maga sumiu por um instante. Não podia entender completamente, era como se elas conversassem algo alem do que as palavras, mesmo que não fizesse idéia do que era aquilo sabia que entendia perfeitamente Setsuna. – Eu também te amo Set-chan... muito.

- ...

"Eu sempre vou estar contigo Set-chan... sempre".

"Kono-chan... confie em mim".

- Atchooo!

- S-saúde Asuna-san... - *gota*

Grande parte da Ala Alba reunia-se ao redor de uma grande mesa de madeira antiga, em uma das muitas salas de estudo secretas que existiam na ilha biblioteca. Apesar das brincadeiras e descontração de sempre aquela deveria aparentar ser uma reunião séria, mas quando eles conseguiam conversar seriamente sobre algo?

- Alguém deve estar falando de mim por ai... – sugeriu Asuna ainda com o nariz entupido pelo espirro exagerado que dera.

- Na verdade me parece que está ficando gripada apenas. – observou Chisame sem emoção enquanto digitava algo freneticamente no seu laptop. Kuu Fei e Kazumi que estavam sentadas dos lados da hacker observavam espantadas o trabalho aparentemente difícil que a nerd fazia em seus códigos secretos.

- Eu não fico do...do...ATCHOOOO! – tentou responder Asuna porém sem poder terminar porque teve que sair correndo em busca de algum toalete por perto para limpar o estrago nas mãos.

- Nossa... a Asuna só fica doente de anos em anos, parece que chegou a vez de novo. - comentou Haruna terminando uma ilustração de dois garotos abraçados para um mangá yaoi que estava publicando atualmente.

- Pessoal...

- Será que ela tem que tomar remédios de macaca quando fica doente? – se questionou Chisame fazendo as garotas rirem. - ?

- Pessoal...

- Aff, reunião sem graça, mais proveitoso eu voltar pra floresta para treinar. – resmungou Kotarô entediado da conversação.

- Pessoal...

- É verdade, o Kotarô num é muito bom de falar sabe, sempre fica entendiado com reuniões... – comentou a mangaka guardando o desenho numa pasta reservada.

- PESSOAAAAALLLLLL!

Todos calaram, finalmente escutando Negi que explodira depois de meia hora tentando chamar a atenção daquele grupo distraído. O garoto suspirou antes de começar a falar:

- Bom, eu só pedi a presença de todos por que... sinceramente estou meio perdido pra começar a pesquisar um meio de desvendar este livro... – disse o garoto apontando para um lugar vazio sobre a mesa onde deveria estar o livro codificado. – Livro?

- Muito interessante Negi-sensei... – comentou Nodoka que espiava as páginas por cima do ombro de Yue, que folheava o volume completamente compenetrada.

- Mas Negi... Como é que agente vai te ajudar nisso? – questionou a paparazzi e todos fizeram gestos de concordância quanto a incapacidade de ajudar.

- Bem... eu sei disso, mas... somos a Ala Alba, então pensei em ver se tinham alguma idéia para me ajudar...

Todos os presentes viraram-se para Negi que engoliu em seco diante dos olhares. Até Yue que parecia em outro mundo despertou, assim como Chisame:

- O que foi...? - perguntou o garoto sem entender a reação.

- Nunca te vi falando como se fossemos um time desse jeito Negi. – disse Haruna com um leve sorriso.

- É verdade... normalmente cê age como se quisesse proteger as garotas e tals... – concordou Kotarô.

- Hein?

- É bem difícil te ver falando como se fossemos uma equipe de verdade, isso é mais fala da Asuna. – explicou Kazumi.

- Os dois andam sempre tão juntinhos que já estão falando igual... – riu-se Paru fazendo várias garotas à mesa corarem nervosas.

- N-Não é isso! – desmentiu Negi de modo excessivamente nervoso, balançando os braços de modo exagerado.

- Hihi... nervoso Negi-sensei? – perguntou Kazumi de modo debochado.

- Er.. er... – o garoto se matava por dentro por estar corando com aquelas brincadeiras. Por que daquelas vez elas incomodavam mais que normalmente?

- Qual é o papo aí? – perguntou Asuna chegando a mesa fazendo todos estalarem. Negi engoliu mais saliva, nervoso.

- Nada Asuna, só o de sempre. Mas melhor voltarmos ao assunto né? – sugeriu Haruna tentando evitar o perigo que a destruição que a ruiva causaria era aos seus desenhos preciosos.

- ?

- Por que o moleque ficou tão nervoso? – questionou-se Chisame sem que as outras escutassem.

- Então, ninguém tem uma idéia do que fazer com o Livro? – perguntou a ruiva diretamente quando se sentou. – Claro que eu acho que esse livro é uma chatice perda de tempo, mas se o Negi quer desvendar...

- Asuna! – choramingou o professor mago.

- Na verdade... - começou Yue novamente com os olhos correndo pelas páginas do livro. – Eu pensei em algo...

- Grande Yue! – exclamou Asuna erguendo o punho.

- Talvez eu pudesse fazer algo também, mas não vou gastar meu tempo... – comentou Chisame. Kuu e Kasumi *gota*.

- O que pensou Yue-san? – perguntou Negi animado, era obvio que seria uma boa idéia, vindo de quem vinha.

- Este código muito provavelmente foi criado exclusivamente para este livro. Desde anteontem, quando disse sobre o que se tratava eu pesquisei, e tenho quase certeza sobre este código ser único. O fato é... que se esse código é único, não existem registros deles em nenhum lugar do mundo...

- Nenhum lugar? – engasgou-se Negi. Então era um código morto?

- Nenhum lugar... a não ser onde foi criado.

- Como? – todos perguntaram em uníssono (tirando Chisame, que já tinha entendido onde o pensamento de Yue ia chegar).

- Eu lembro... de já ter visto algo parecido com isto em algum lugar. – continuou Yue tocando as letras no papel. – Aquele provavelmente é o único lugar que registra algo sobre como desvendar o livro.

- E onde foi isso? No Mundus Magicus? Onde? – perguntou Negi impaciente para saber.

- Em um livro na casa do seu pai em Kyoto, Negi-sensei. – respondeu Nodoka.

- Hein? – Asuna não entendeu de primeira.

- Na...casa do meu pai?

- Hum... – Haruna se esticou para roubar o livro das mãos de Yue e espiar suas páginas. – Eu lembro mesmo... fui até eu mesma que peguei um dos livros da estante e te mostrei, não foi Yue?

- Exato.

- Então está no meio daqueles livros que estão na casa do meu pai... vocês viram quando Eishun-sama nos levou lá... entendo.

- Então pelo visto agente tem q ir lá pra encontrar esse livro né? – perguntou Asuna que ainda não tinha entendido direito.

- Na verdade... Negi-sensei... – disse Yue apressada. – Eu gostaria de lhe pedir algo...

- Me pedir? – o garoto não entendeu do que poderia se tratar.

- Gostaria que nos permitisse, a mim, Nodoka e Haruna... para irmos a casa de seu pai em seu lugar para descobrir como decifrar o livro.

- Vocês? – Asuna estranhou.

- Eu também? – Haruna se surpreendeu em ser citada.

- Boa, tampinha... – comentou Chisame baixinho.

- Sim. Eu gostaria muito disso. – confirmou a garota determinada, encarando o professor.

- Bom... – Negi demorou alguns segundo refletindo sobre aquilo. Seria certo mandar suas alunas resolverem algo por ele assim? Ele sentia que aquilo era algo que interessava ele particularmente, porém... ele próprio tinha dito que era uma equipe... talvez aquilo precisasse do trabalho de toda a Ala Alba, ou pelo menos nessa parte simples e inofensiva talvez fosse melhor assim. – Tudo bem, eu ficaria muito agradecido se pudessem me ajudar Yue.

- Ele aceitou? – estranhou Asuna.

- Isso é um trabalho da Ala Alba Negi, não é mais do que nossa obrigação fazer isso! – afirmou Haruna já animada em passar alguns dias passeando em Kyoto em pleno inverno.

- Essa tampinha é mais esperta do que se pode supor... – disse para si mesma, Chisame.

- Então... falarei com o diretor para que autorize a saída de vocês nesse final de semana garotas!

- Mas Negi... – tentou dizer Asuna sem ser escutada.

- Legal, no fim das contas agente vai ter todo esse poder legal pragente! – animou-se Kotarô pensando as possibilidades de desvendar um segredo tão bem guardado pelo Thousand Master.

- Eba! – animou-se Kuu Fei.

- Calma ai gente, não sabemos que tipo de poder é... – tentou dizer a ruiva novamente sem ser escutada. O que mais estranhava era a naturalidade com que Negi aceitava envolver seus alunas dessa vez. Realmente ele devia estar querendo muito saber que segredo era aquele. Pela primeira vez parecia pensar em seus interesses puramente pessoais, sem pensar apenas "por que meu pai... por que meu pai...".

- Kyoto! – comemorou Haruna.

- Gen...gen...

- Asuna? O que foi?

- ATCHOOOOOOOOOO!

CONTINUA


	4. Cena 04

**MASTERED NEGIMA – HEART**

**CENA 04 – UM NOVO PROFESSOR**

O vento soprou pelo seu rosto quando viu a paisagem daquele lugar incomum pela primeira vez. Percebeu naquele momento que sua passagem por aquele lugar seria marcante, muito mais do que qualquer outra coisa que tenha feito nos últimos 300 anos.

"Então, esta é Mahora... realmente um local perfeito.".

- ATCHOOOOOOO!

- Asuna, sinceramente, devia cuidar dessa gripe. – aconselhou Negi preocupado.

- Eu NÃO ESTOU GRIPADAA!

Os dois estavam entrando no prédio 1 do campus universitário de Mahora, o prédio onde ficava os gabinetes mais importantes da diretoria da cidade acadêmica, incluindo o gabinete do diretor geral, com quem pretendiam falar ainda naquela manhã de quarta-feita.

O dia estava frio e cinzento como devia ser no inverno e Asuna mal conseguia respirar por causa das vias nasais inflamadas. Estava claramente doente, mas sua teimosia de "macaca" a fazia insistir em fazer-se de durona:

- Será que o diretor vai _'dos'_ dar a _'perbição'_ para as garotas irem pra Kyoto? – perguntou a ruiva tentando voltar a falar os fonemas nasais enquanto os dois subiam pelas largas e belas escadas daquele prédio da diretoria.

- Espero que sim, explicarei ao Diretor que trata-se de uma pesquisa cujas fontes de informação se encontram na casa de meu pai.

- Cê ta mesmo determinado a descobrir do que aquele livro fala não é Negi? – comentou Asuna que achava interessante e inédita aquela determinação por algo que não tinha (segundo as palavras do menino pelo menos) haver com o Thousand Master.

- Sim... esse tal poder... parece ser algo raro e muito precioso, talvez algum artefato histórico para a Sociedade Arcana, algo que se cair em mãos erradas pode causar o caos, mas... é algo incrível com certeza... – respondeu o garoto e Asuna pode notar o brilho mudar em seus olhos. Ela não conseguiu evitar de soltar um sorriso meio abobalhado diante da reação do outro, para seu azar Negi virou-se para olha-la exatamente naquele momento.

- Hm? – perguntou ela sem nem notar que sorria.

- Por que esse sorriso Asuna? – estranhou o garoto e a ruiva estalou pulando de modo escandaloso no mesmo lugar, corando intensamente.

- Nada moleque! – brandou e virou o rosto para esconde-lo enquanto voltava a cor normal. Boa pergunta, por que aquele sorriso bobo? Pelo modo de agir do Negi? E o que tinha demais? Por que ficaria feliz por ele parecer estar se tornando mais determinado e seguindo caminhos próprios, deixando definitivamente de seguir a sombra do pai? Por acaso tinha algum interesse especial no sucesso e amadurecimento dele? Ahrg! Chega de perguntas!

Depois de mais dois minutos de caminhada os dois falaram com a professora Shizuna e ela entrou na sala do diretor para avisar-lhe que eles queriam falar-lhe. Rapidamente ela saiu sorridente e calma como sempre e disse que eles podiam entrar.

- Com licença, ohayou gozaimasu Diretor. – cumprimentou Negi educadamente entrando e curvando-se.

- Ohayou Negi-kun. –respondeu Konoemon Konoe sorridente em sua confortável poltrona de diretor da acadêmia de Mahora.

- Ohayou vovô! Setsuna? Ohayou! – cumprimentou a ruiva vendo a espadachim que parecia estar resolvendo algum assunto com o diretor antes que eles chegassem.

- Ohayou Asuna-kun.

- Ohayou Asuna-san, Negi-sensei. – cumprimentou Setsuna curvando-se educadamente, quem visse diria que eles não eram mais do que conhecidos de vista, devido aos modos ponderados da shinmei.

- Não estamos atrapalhando a conversa de vocês diretor? – perguntou Negi não querendo incomodar.

- Não se preocupe Negi-kun, eu e Setsuna-kun já tínhamos terminado as coisas mais urgentes. – O que querem falar comigo?

- Bom.. – começou Negi num tom sério. – É sobre uma pesquisa que eu e minhas alunas estamos realizando...

O professor expôs os fatos (pelo menos os mais corretos de contar e de modo a tornar a pesquisa algo quase como dever de casa aos olhos do diretor) e Konoemon apenas o observou:

- Muito interessante essa sua idéia Negi-kun, realizar pesquisas históricas com suas alunas que fatalmente descobriram sobre a magia, muito mais sensato do que deixa-las entrar em campo de batalha, como fazia antigamente. – ponderou o Konoe fazendo Negi e Asuna sentirem o peso da culpa pelo passado e por estarem, na verdade, provavelmente seguindo para o mesmo caminho de novo.

- C-claro diretor. – reforçou o garoto sorrindo quase sem hesitar.

- Você já estava sabendo também dessas pesquisas sobre aqueles mapas deixados por Magno, não é Setsuna-kun? – perguntou o velho Konoe olhando do modo relaxado de sempre para a shinmei que permanecia muito séria.

- Sim senhor. – respondeu quase como um soldado.

- Acha seguro deixar nossas alunas irem a Kyoto nesse fim de semana para pesquisar? – o tom de voz de Konoemon era estranhamente subliminar, tanto que Negi apenas teve uma leve sensação que não conseguiu identificar, enquanto que Setsuna pareceu congelar sua expressão séria ainda mais.

- Com toda a certeza senhor.

"Setsuna ta meio estranha..." pensou Asuna notando a amiga que já conhecia muito bem.

- Certo! Então eu autorizo! – disse o mago sorridente como se a opinião de Setsuna fosse decisiva para o seu consentimento.

- Autoriza? - surpreendeu-se Negi que esperava por um interrogatório muito mais apurado que com certeza descobriria que eles estavam atrás da tradução do guia para conseguir um poder ancestral extremamente poderoso que poderia causar uma grande dor de cabeça para a Sociedade Arcana.

- Mas é... – ia responder o mestre da Associação de Magia de Kanto quando a porta do gabinete foi aberta de modo meio brusco e inesperado, fazendo todos voltarem sua atenção para as duas figuras que adentraram sem a mínima discrição no recinto.

- Takamichi? – estranhou Negi.

- Takahata-sensei! – surpreendeu-se Asuna sem no entando corar furiosamente como faria antigamente.

- Mas quem é...? – perguntou-se baixo Setsuna.

- Oh! Então é você Claus-kun! – exclamou Konoemon animado de sua poltrona extremamente confortável.

Era um homem alto e fino, cabelos prateados finos e olhos negros que estava ao lado de Takahata. Trajava um casado de viagem branco e apesar de aparentar ser muito jovem, apoiava-se em uma bengala elegante com pedras em toda a sua extensão. Seu olhar era um tanto calmo em excesso mas o sorriso amável como um filho que chega em sua casa após anos de viagem:

- Desculpe-me por invadir assim seu escritório Konoe-sama. – pediu o jovem demonstrando sua voz extremamente suave e tranqüila.

- Sem problemas! Eu fico muito feliz em revê-lo! Cheguem um pouco mais perto para apresentá-lo! – o velho mago parecia bem animado com a chegada daquele forasteiro que emanava uma aura tão enigmática.

- Er... – Negi realmente achava que o escrtório do diretor estava um pouco cheio demais aquela manhã. Começando pela presença dele e de Asuna, interrompendo a reunião que parecia estar tendo antes com Setsuna.

- Bom... – começou o velho diretor pondo-se em pé atrás da sua larga mesa. – Negi, Asuna-kun, Setsuna-kun, gostaria de apresenta-los ao novo membro do corpo docente de Mahora, Claus Witchmore, professor-mago que lecionará Matemática no lugar de nosso membro que se aposentará agora nas férias de fim de ano.

- É um enorme prazer! – cumprimentou Negi sorrindo alegremente para o outro jovem professor.

- O senhor é... um professor-mago? – perguntou Asuna sem conseguir conter a curiosidade. Claus apenas sorriu afavelmente para não interromper as apresentações e a ruiva sentiu um calor estranho no peito diante aquele sorriso tão gentil.

- Claus-kun, estes são Negi Springfield, também nosso professor. – continuou o Konoe direcionando a mão para os apresentados. – Asuna Kagurazaka e Setsuna Sakurazaki, alunas da classe cuidada por Negi.

- Fico muito feliz em conhecê-los. – disse Claus fechando os olhos de modo doce enquanto sorria. – Sim senhorita Kagurazaka, sou um professor-mago.

- Witchmore-san parece ser bem jovem. – comentou Negi.

- Claus-kun é um dos mais jovens Magister Magi com uma reputação tão grande da nova geração de magos. – comentou Takahata.

- Magister Magi...? – impressionou-se Setsuna. Teve certeza naquele momento que o jovem mago escondia muito bem sua força mágica, afinal a presença que percebia nele era de uma pessoa comum.

- Na verdade eu apenas não deixei nunca de fazer a tarefa de casa, então acabei conseguindo o título cedo.

- Sempre modesto Claus-kun! – riu-se Konoemon sentando-se de volta em sua poltrona. – Asuna-kun...

- Sim diretor? – voltou-se a bakarange.

- Quando tiver um tempo livre, poderia apresentar todos os detalhes de Mahora para nosso novo professor? Como o fez com Negi creio que não será difícil.

- Claro diretor, seria um prazer. – aceitou Asuna sentindo-se meio nervosa mesmo sem saber o porquê.

- Realmente percebo que Mahora é um lugar muito excepcional em todos os aspectos. – comentou Claus ainda sorrindo amigavelmente. – Só agora já encontrei um número grande de pessoas incríveis neste lugar. Devo dizer que sinto-me lisonjeado pela oportunidade de lecionar na instituição Konoe-sama.

- Quê isso Witchmore-sensei, aqui apenas o pirralho do Negi é alguém famoso. – disse Asuna num tom bem informal, fazendo Setsuna erguer as sobrancelhas e Takahata e Konoemon sorrirem.

- Ora ora, mas não é todos os dias que reúnem-se na mesma sala: o filho do Thousand Máster, um grão-mestre do Japão, um usuário de Kanka, uma princesa e uma hanyou de descendência tão distinta. – respondeu com simplicidade o jovem fazendo o silêncio sobrecair no recinto.

"Como ele..." quesionou-se a ruiva sem esconder o espanto na expressão.

"...sabe?" a shinmei realmente não tinha conseguido gostar da simpatia do professor-mago. Era apenas um mago esnobe... ou talvez um mago normal, afinal ela era mesmo apenas um hanyou... mas...

- Hohoho! Claus-kun está sempre bem informado de tudo! – disse o velho diretor rindo-se da perspicácia do outro. Witchmore apenas sorriu mais docemente.

- Diretor, creio que eu deva apresentar a Claus seus aposentos na cidade acadêmica. – comentou Takamichi notando a surpresa dos três jovens da Ala Alba.

- Claro, claro! Melhor mesmo, mais tarde poderemos retomar nossa conversa com um chá, não acha Claus-kun?

- Sim Konoe-sama. – concordou o jovem de cabelos claríssimos curvando-se para o diretor e para os três em seguida. – Espero vê-los novamente em breve, Negi-sensei, Kagurazaka-san e Sakurazaki-san.

"Porque essa sensação diante da voz doce desse cara?" perguntava-se a shinmei percebendo o desconforto nos seus instintos.

- Até logo. – despediu-se Takahata simplório enquanto saía dos aposentos com Claus. Fez silêncio durante um segundo depois que os dois foram-se.

- Bem, Negi-kun. – retomou o diretor com naturalidade. – Creio que também estamos acertados quanto a permissão de suas alunas. Gostaria que avisasse a Shizuna-sensei sobre isso, para que ela prepare os documentos formais.

- S-sim senhor diretor. – concordou Negi despertando de seus pensamento sobre o novo colega docente.

Como o tom usado pelo velho fora bem conclusivo, tudo o que restou aos ruivos foi despedir-se e sair do gabinete, satisfeitos por terem obtido a tão necessária autorização. Quase um minuto de silêncio se fez quando restaram apenas Setsuna e Konoemon na sala:

- ...

- Setsuna-kun, sei que tem seus motivos pessoais para ir a Kyoto exatamente agora.

- Como eu disse diretor, a mestra shinmei...

- Estou falando de outros motivos. – cortou o velho mago com um tom muito mais sério do que normalmente se escuta, calando a espadachim.

- Não sei do que se trata, mas quero que lembre-se de algo quando estiver em Kyoto.

- Sim diretor? – o talento Konoe para saber quando ela escondia algo era irritante as vezes.

- Muitas vezes é preciso seguir o que o coração pede, mesmo que isso parece completamente irracional.

O coração da shinmei pulou violentamente o peito. Mesmo sem saber de nada... aquela palavras encaixavam-se mais que perfeitamente na situação. Como aquele velho podia acertar um alvo que não sabia que existia! Além disso, ele não fazia idéia de como ele poderia um dia se arrepender muito daquelas palavras. Respirou fundo para tentar disfarçar a surpresa:

- Claro diretor, agradeço as palavras. – disse sem emoção e voltou-se para sair. Não queria ficar na companhia daquele bruxo perigoso nem mais um minuto, afinal era também por causa dele que ela estava naquela situação maldita!

- Setsuna-kun.

-... – a espadachim não se virou, com a mão girando a maçaneta da porta parada.

- Não é muito justo partir sem despedidas, então, pelos seus amigos, espero vê-la na próxima quarta.

-...

A espadachim saiu sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra.

CONTINUA


	5. Cena 05

**MASTERED NEGIMA ****– HEART**

**CENA 05 – MUDANÇA DE ATITUDE?**

Naquela manhã de sábado que amanhecia todos os membro da Ala Alba estavam na estação de metrô fora dos domínios de Mahora acompanhando o trio biblioteca que estava de partida para a missão que exigia uma habilidade que não era obrigatoriamente mágica: inteligência e perspicácia. Kotaro, Negi e Kaede carregava as bolsas que as três levariam para passar os dois dias de fim de semana. Todos conversavam animados sobre a curiosidade sobre o livro em altas vozes pelo lugar (ignorem o fato de as pessoas comuns estarem por aqui e por ali e não perceberem a conversa muito suspeita daquele bando animado):

- Perai! – exclamou Haruna parando de caminhar e dando uma olhada no grupo como um todo. – Num ta faltando gente?

- Realmente reparei que Asuna-san e Sakurazaki-san não estão. – comentou Nodoka que caminhava próxima a Negi e Yue.

- Asuna acabou ficando de cama... – respondeu Negi com uma expressão de "eu avisei aquela teimosa pra se cuidar!".

- Ah, o resfriado piorou mesmo. – concluiu Yue.

- A Anesan é muito teimosa mesmo, hoje acordou com febre e tossindo pacas. – contou Kamo do ombro de Konoka.

- E ainda insistiu em vir nesse frio... é a nossa baka de sempre. – completou a quase-maga entre o riso e a exasperação com a amiga e todos riram do 'baka' dito em um tom irritadinho.

- Mas e a Setsuna, de gozaruna? – perguntou Kaede com seu habitual olhar sereno.

- Ficou cuidando pra Asuna não fugir do quarto. – admitiu Negi envergonhado pela infantilidade da baka red *gota*.

- Putz. – riu-se Kotarô.

O grupo continuou mais um pouco a caminhada e parou no ponto onde em breve o trio biblioteca embarcaria para Kyoto. Continuaram suas conversas animadas sobre o livro e qualquer outra coisa que ocorresse:

- Eu fico um pouco nervosa de nós carregarmos esse livro tão importante pelas ruas de Kyoto. – admitiu honya-chan deixando transparecer a ansiedade. O professor-mago sorriu gentilmente antes de falar, fazendo ela e Yue corarem sem perceber.

- Não se preocupe, alem do livro esta protegido por uma magia de disfarce, sei que vocês três ficarão muito bem, porque são muito inteligentes.

- Ah...Negi-sensei...

- ... – as duas ficaram por uns instantes paralisadas, apreciando a bela visão do sorriso gentil do mago que estava se tornando mais belo a cada dia. Ainda mais quando ela já estava deixando de ser um menino para se tornar um jovem como elas (Ficando no ponto? *gota x 5*).

"Essas duas não tem jeito" pensou Paru-sama rindo-se em silêncio da cena.

- Acho mesmo uma _"gulande"_ pena não podemos ser guarda-costas delas nesse fim de semana. – disse Kuu Fei fingindo pesar pela segurança das garotas.

- Acho que na verdade anesan Ku Laosu só queria passear por Kyoto, ne? – questionou o arminho desconcertando a guerreira que não pode esconder que fora descoberta.

- Garotas... – começou Negi num tom sério para o trio que estranhou a mudança de clima. – Eu gostaria que vocês não se exigissem demais durante o fim de semana. E se não encontrarem nada até domingo fim da tarde, não se preocupem, eu aproveito o feriado de fim de ano para ficar em Kyoto e descobrir isso.

- Negi-sensei... – Nodoka não conseguiu disfarçar o tom completamente derretido e envergonhado ao mesmo tempo, pela consideração empregada nas palavras de Negi.

- Nós vamos descobrir o segredo desse livro professor, não se preocupe. – afirmou Yue firme, encarando o garoto no olhos.

- Er... er... – Negi ficou desconcertado diante o modo determinado de Yue, afinal faziam aquilo por ele.

- Não Negi, fazemos pela Ala Alba, então parece de se sentir nos usando viu? – disse Paru. ("PERAI? Como ela sabe o que eu pensei?" questionou-se abismado Negi).

- Ai Negi,, ce é tão safadinho! – exclamou Asakura.

- HEIN?

- Como pode dizer assim tão descaradamente que não consegue ficar sem as garotas por perto? Poderia muito bem falar isso em particular ne?

- MAS EU NÃO...!

- Putz Negi, ta dando em cima das garotas assim? Me envergonho de ti cara! – comentou Kotarô extremamente decepcionado, aumentando o constrangimento do outro. ("O Negi se deixa levar fácil pelas piadas, ainda é meio criança" concluiu Asakura vendo o efeito da brincadeira*gota*).

- Cebolinha!

- Cebolinha de gozaru... – todas faziam questão de ajudar o garoto a ficar ainda mais nervoso.

- Tadinho do Negi... – falou baixinho Konoka para o arminho *gota dupla*.

- MAS MAS MAS...! SE AO MENOS FALASSEM DA ASUNA, MAS... – berrou Negi sem perceber o que diziam, mas o silêncio súbito fez ele tocar-se de suas palavras, tampando a boca como um mentiroso pego.

- C-como... – a livreira não conseguia acreditar nas palavras do jovem.

- Então... *Yue*

- Uau... *Haruna*

- Como é...? *Kotarô*

- Eita... falou demais... *Asakura*gota**

- N-Negi... *Konoka*

- ... *todas as outras* *gota*.

- ER...ER... – onde ele podia cavar um buraco magicamente para se enterrar, alguém sabe?

Para a gigantesca sorte do Sprigfield, naquele momento o trem passou ao lado deles freando, o trem das garotas! Numa confusão o grupo despediu-se apressado das garotas dando as malas a elas e vendo-as embarcar no trem para Kyoto:

- BOA SORTE! – disseram quase todos em coro da estação.

- ATE SEGUNDA! – berrou em resposta Paru quando a porta do trem se fechava.

Incrivelmente todos pareceram esquecer o momento de auto-revelação de Negi e voltaram conversando coisas aleatórias pela estação e pala cidade:

- Melhor vermos como estão Set-chan e a Asuna ne? –sugeriu Konoka sorridente para o garoto tentando distrai-lo da vergonha que ainda sentia.

- É... verdade.

"Essa foi por pouco seu baka!" xingou-se o candidato a Magister Magi.

Setsuna passou todo o tempo daquela manhã sentada à mesa de centro do quarto de Konoka e Asuna, apreciando o frio do dia enquanto pensava em silêncio. A ruiva tinha permanecido dormindo até então. Menos mal, afinal alguém doente precisa repousar mesmo.

Entrementes àquela calmaria a espadachim perdia-se novamente em pensamentos entre o melancólico e o realmente auto-destrutivo. Seria realmente uma vergonha para ela se qualquer pessoa soubesse como ela estava a mercê de seu lado da mente mais obscuro. Mas como poderia ser diferente? Tinha um caminho horrível a trilhar dali em diante e estaria completamente sozinha. Agradecia aos céus por ninguém notar seu estado de espírito atual:

- Por que tu ta tão diferente esses tempo Setsuna? – questionou Asuna, bem acordada da própria cama, sem se levantar para olhar a outra, sabia que ela a escutaria perfeitamente.

- ... o que? – desde a ruiva estava acordada? E... como ela... estava tão visível assim esse tempo todo?

- Não se faz de inocente Setsuna. Eu sei que tem alguma coisa errada. A Konoka sabe.

- A Kono-chan...? – quer dizer que todo o esforço de tentar esconder era em vão?

- Como te ilude achando que pode esconder algo, principalmente da Konoka hein? – questionou a ruiva sentando-se na cama, deixando visível seus aspecto abatido por causa da gripe, como se isso já não fosse muito notado na voz embargada e rouca.

- Eu...

As duas se encararam por um instante, uma tentando se esconder e a outra tentando revelar mais da outra mente. Asuna teve um acesso de tosse que a impediu de encarar mais a espadachim, o deu tempo para ela se recuperar do choque de ter certeza de que era uma anta em esconder o que sentia:

- Setsuna...cof cof... o que ta havendo? – perguntou a bakaranger agora com o tom mais lacrimoso ainda, não por algum sentimento, mas por que suas vias aéreas estavam realmente sensíveis.

- Asuna... – a shinmei se levantou e ficou de costas para a outra, para que ela não notasse sua expressão. Algo realmente sem sentido, já que a 'teimosa macaca' sabia perfeitamente que ela não estava bem. – Não tem nada.

- Acha que eu sou uma criança de cinco anos? – perguntou a ruiva, sarcástica, irritando a shinmei.

- Asuna... não tem nada...

- É por fingir pros outros que não tem nada que a Konoka ta sofrendo! – exclamou Asuna, parando depois para segurar a garganta que ardeu muito. *cof cof cof*

- Kono-chan...sofrendo? – "por minha causa?".

- Obvio que ela ta sofrendo. – disse a ruiva baixo por causa da dor na garganta. – Ela também ta se fazendo de forte, mas isso só piora as coisas, sabe.

- Eu... não quero que ela sofra.

- Então porque não lhe conta o que ta havendo? – questionou a doente revoltando-se de novo e pagando com outro acesso de tosse, durante o qual a irritação de Setsuna chegou ao limite e ela se virou para encara-la.

- As coisas não são tão simples assim Asuna! – bradou com raiva.

- É mesmo? – realmente irritar-se com Asuna era pedido pra uma briga. – Estranho como eu acho que a burra nesse caso é tu, Setsuna!

- Você não sabe de nada sua... baka. – disse a guarda-costas controlando as palavras.

- Eu sei que tá fazendo a Konoka sofrer! Não se importa com isso?

- É o que mais me importo... – respondeu num tom extremamente melancólico a shinmei, espantando a outra.

- Mas... o que...?

- É para não faze-la sofrer mais que...

- Setsuna...?

- Eu a amo demais Asuna.

- ... – "eu sei baka, então porque tudo isso?" perguntou-se a ruiva sem conseguir falar nada diante da expressão dolorida da amiga.

- ... estão chegando. – disse a shinmei mudando de tom e a ruiva percebeu que estava se referindo a Konoka e Negi que vinham pelo corredor. – Tenho que ir.

- Heim? Pra onde? Perai Setsuna! Vai fugir? É isso? – questionou Asuna surpresa, vendo a outra ir em direção a janela. – Espera idiota! O que vai fazer?

- Vou para Kyoto. – respondeu a shinmei muito mais obscura do que no inicio da conversa.

- HEIN? – Asuna já não entendia nada. – ESPERA! – berrou esquecendo-se completamente a gripe e ignorando a dor na garganta. – SETSUNA!

Mas já era tarde, a garota saltou pela janela para as arvores desfolhadas e dali foi-se para sabe-se lá onde. Naquele momento Negi e Konoka entraram dando de cara com uma Asuna quase pulando do beliche, aos berros furiosa:

- SETSUNA SUA IMBECIL! – gritou o mais alto que pode e enterrou o rosto num travesseiro para cair em um acesso de dor e tosse.

- ! – Konoka ficou em choque ao ver aquele fim de briga feia. Podia sentir que sua 'quase-alguma-coisa' havia acabado de sair do aposento pela janela, também em fúria.

- Asuna? O que houve? – perguntou Negi assustando correndo para perto do beliche. Quando conseguiu controla a tosse Asuna tirou o rosto do travesseiro, voltando-se com raiva nos olhos para a quase-maga.

- Se não der um jeito nela, eu mesma dou, Konoka. – e saltou do beliche para ir ao banheiro. Batendo a porta alto ao entrar.

- Mas... – Negi ficou perdido com a cena.

- ... Asuna.

Por que todos os seus medos pareciam estar se concretizando do pior modo possível? Realmente tinha momentos que detestava ser maga branca, ou quase ser.

CONTINUA


	6. Cena 06

**MASTERED NEGIMA – HEART**

**CENA 06: UM TEMPO PARA PENSAR**

O frio atravessava os mais grossos casacos dos que chegavam a Kyoto no começo da tarde daquele sábado de inverno. Mesmo que não fosse possivel ver de dentro do metrô percebia-se que deveria ser um dia claro porém extremamente enregelante na antiga capital japonesa.

Setsuna Sakurazaki caminhava lentamente pela estação, não como uma pessoa tranquila, mas como alguem perdido, sem ter certeza se estava realmente ali ou não. De fato, caminhava com os pés ali, mas a mente ainda em Mahora, em Konoka que não fazia ideia do que aquela simples ida ao templo shinmei poderia significar, e na burrice e insensibilidade de Asuna.

"Eu sei que tais fazendo a Konoka sofrer! Não se importa com isso?".

Era uma idiota mesma aquela ruiva. Tão tapada que não conseguia entender o simples fato de que aquilo tudo era para evitar um sofrimento muito maior! Afinal é obvio o que é mais doloroso entre: viver a vida toda longe de quem se ama, ou viver um pouco esse amor e depois morrer.

Hein? Qual...? Por que por um instante não parecia mais tão óbvio?

- Kono-chan... - a dor que a espadachim sentia parecia a cada minuto mais sufocante. Será que não aguentaria a dor nem até chegar a mestra shinmei?

- Hei! Não é a Sakurazaki-san? - exclamou uma voz alto de algum lugar ali, despetando a guarda-costas de susto do seu mar de confusão sentimental.

- Hein?

- Oh, verdade Haruna!

A garota realmente ficou uns instantes em choque vendo o trio biblioteca se aproximando. O que as três faziam em Kyoto? (acorda, isso foi tema dos últimos capítulos, baka). Ah, é claro:

- Olá Sakurazaki-san. - cumprimentou Yue.

- Não esperava encontra-las aqui garotas. - comentou a shinmei curvando-se em cumprimento. Pareceria que tinham chegado no mesmo trêm se não fossem as inumeras sacolas cheias de mangás, revistas e materiais de desenho que as três seguravam.

- A Haruna nos fez acompanha-la enquanto gastava todas as economias da faculdade em mangás. - zombou Nodoka num tom tão natural que poderia-se pensar que era uma sarcástica de carteirinha.

- Pow Nodoka! Agora vai ficar implicando também? - exasperou-se Paru sem conseguir esconder o sorriso pelos itens obtidos.

- Não sabiamos que viria a Kyoto também Sakurazaki-san. - comentou a bakablack sem demonstrar alivio ou mesmo desconfiança.

- Fui convocada para uma reunião no templo shinmei, então ficarei aqui por uns dias. - explicou Setsuna, falando a absoluta verdade.

- Poxa, esse tal templo shinmei deve ser muito legal, pena que tenhamos que trabalhar no tal livro, eu queria tanto conhecer. - lamentou Haruna.

- Por falar no livro, já perdemos muito tempo comprando não achan? Temos que ir logo para a casa do pai do sensei. - disse Yue com tom de líder das bibliotecárias.

- Chatice. - resmungou Paru.

- Ah...Sakurazaki-san! - chamou Nodoka meio sem jeito, notando o tom de 'hora de ir embora' nos olhos da espadachim.

- S-sim?

- Er... - todas voltaram sua atenção para a livreira, interrogativas. - Não quer vir conosco? Pode ficar na casa do pai do Negi-sensei enquanto não precisar ir ao seu compromisso. - sugeriu.

- Ah? - Paru não entendeu o porquê da garota sugerir aquilo. "Yuri? Nodoka?".

- Nodoka... - Yue sentiu uma grande admiração pelo belo ato disfarçado que a amiga tomava.

- Eu...? Mas... - Setsuna tentou pensar num contrargumento, porém lembrou do tom enfático do direitor de "seguro" que ele lhe questionara. Droga, realmente não sentia-se bem com companhia aquele dia, mas não tinha escolha. - T-tudo bem, será ótimo.

- Legal, se sobrar tempo vou fazer uma pesquisa que queria fazer a tempos! - alegrou-se Haruna, sorrindo.

- Do que ce tá falando? - questionou Yue já imaginando que viria algo absurdo por aí.

- Quero saber que tipo de impacto meus mangás yaoi geram numa yuri, entendeu? Quem sabe tornar mais agradavel a esse público...

- QUE? - a espadachim pulou uns 2 metros ao escutar-se referenciada como yuri. Será possivel que todos sabiam tudo sobre ela sem ela ao menos saber?

"Realmente ce tem um bom coração Nodoka" conclui a baka lider enquanto as quatro garotas saiam para o dia gelado de Kyoto.

- Aff, realmente to me sentindo uma grande cdf fazendo isso! – reclamou Haruna espreguiçando-se.

Já era de noite e o trio biblioteca estava na confortável residencia que um dia pertencera ao Thousand Master. Era definitivamente um lugar agradável, não ficava frio demais e aparentemente também não aquecia demais nos dias de verão. Haruna não tinha como ser contestada na sua afirmação de sentir-se cdf, afinal as três estavam cercadas de montanhas de obras em línguas estranhas e quaisquer livros que se suspeitasse poder ter qualquer informação secreta, mais um pouco e desapareceriam ali sentadas no chão, entre as papeladas sem fim deixadas pelo TM:

- Poderia deixar de reclamar e procurar mais, não acha Haruna? – comentou Yue que parecia mal humorada, apesar de estar tão cercada de livros fascinantes. A verdade é que a bakablack, vendo-se diante de tanta informação incrível sobre o mundo dos magos, percebia agora como seria muito mais difícil do que prevera aquela tarefa. E se fracassassem?

- Calma ai Yue, relaxa. – pediu Paru abanando a mão.

- Não vai ser mesmo uma procura muito fácil. – comentou Nodoka, folheando um grosso volume todo escrito em grego antigo.

- Não faço idéia de quanto tempo precisaríamos para olhar todos esses livros. – resmungou a baka líder, observando todas as estantes que nem haviam sido tocadas mais as montanhas de livros já pelo chão.

- Sei que vamos encontrar logo. Agente pode! – exclamou a mangaká fechando o punho como um personagem dos mangás nonsense que gostava tanto de ler.

No outro canto da grande sala, ao lado da janela, Setsuna observava a paisagem visível dali, com a mente perdida novamente em pensamentos confusos. "Realmente dói encarar a verdade não é?", tinha muitas vezes que detestava a sua consciência. Era cada vez mais doloroso perder-se naquelas questões sobre Konoka e ela. Sentia como se a qualquer momento pudesse acabar enlouquecendo e comentendo suicídio, sim com certeza simplificaria as coisas. "Sua retardada!".

Porque tinha que ser desse modo tão difícil? Era uma simples estudante no fim das contas, como poderiam lhe exigir escolher entre a própria vida e a pessoa que amava tanto? Era cruel demais, afinal vivera até hoje sem uma real felicidade e quando a encontra tem que abrir mão e partir? Não! Por que? O que lhe dizia que não podia ser feliz como qualquer pessoa sonhava ser na vida?

"Talvez essas asas aí por si só respondam não é?" respondeu-se a shinmei, desanimando de vez. As vezes se perguntava se realmente Pee era o pior inimigo com sua face que existia. Droga, era um monstro, um montro! Um monstro auto-destrutivo, mas com certeza um monstro. Como Konoka poderia amá-la?

Mas...ela ama.

Seus pensamentos voaram para todos os momentos tão bons que tinha vivido desde que Mash e Pee haviam saído do caminho. Todas as tardes com a quase-maga, o carinho dela, a atenção. Cada declaração que escapava de modo tão natural dos lábios da praticamente... praticamente... por que ainda não havia sequer se permitido dizer que a queria sim como sua namorada? Se amavam, era um amor puro, sincero, era amor! Konoka a amava, tanto quanto ela mesma a correspondia. Isso é tão...tão... mágico, único, incrível...

Terrivel.

"Aww... Kono-chan, Kono-chan, eu… só quero se feliz contigo….mas…..awww… Kono-chan". Definitivamente em breve enlouqueceria nesse ritmo:

Yue, acho melhor darmos uma pausa. – sugeriu Nodoka olhando de canto de olhos para a espadachim sofrendo no seu canto.

O que? Mas Nodoka! – exclamou a menor sem entender o porquê da sugestão repentina.

Ótima idéia Nodoka, afinal quem é que tem saco pra procurar nesses livros estando de barriga vazia, vamos comer algo Yue! – Paru parecia realmente feliz em livrar-se do trabalho por uma meia hora.

Não temos tempo o suficiente para ficarmos parando gente. – argumentou Yue.

Owww Yue, deixa disso! Relax!

A Haruna está certa Yue, vamos parar. – decidiu a livreira sorrindo de modo bem significativo e o entendimento finalmente chegou a mente da outra. Setsuna...

Tá bom... mas não demoremos muito nessa pausa, ok?

Viva! Comer! – exclamou Paru se levantando.

Rapidamente Haruna arrastou uma estressada Yue para a cozinha da confortável residência, deixando Nodoka sozinha com uma distante espadachim escondida no outro canto da sala. Na verdade pareceu que Setsuna era realmente incapaz de perceber qualquer coisa ao seu redor, perdida em seus pensamentos cheios de dúvidas:

- Sakurazaki-san? – chamou delicadamente a livreira, aproximando da shinmei, sentando-se no sofá um pouco mais próximo daquele canto de janela.

- Ah... sim Miyazaki-san? Posso ajudar em alguma coisa? – perguntou a garota, estava tão distraída que aquilo provavelmente fora dito apenas pelo hábito da extrema cortesia e serventia.

- Não é nada disso Sakurazaki-san, só estou preocupada, você não parece muito bem...

- Eu? – era mesmo tão transparente assim o que sentia a todos? Pelo visto a profissão de espião não lhe servia mesmo. – Impressão sua, estou ótima.

- Sabe... eu também achava que tentar não falar ajudava quando não se está bem. – comentou Nodoka com um tom simples, observando pela janela. – Mas a verdade é que isso só dá brecha pra pensarmos de um modo triste, não acha?

- ... – ela estava realmente tentando confortá-la?

- Quando eu descobri sobre os sentimentos da Yue em relação ao Negi-sensei, realmente fiquei muito mal enquanto tentava não pensar no assunto. Por mais que tivesse dito a Yue que devia ficar próximas, nos dar forças. Me doía demais pensar que eu poderia fazê-la sofrer se fosse feliz com o sensei. Incrivelmente foi a Haruna que me ajudou, me fez ver as coisas de um modo mais positivo, na verdade, apenas me fez aprender a não me fazer sofrer antes da hora necessária.

- Mas... tem vezes que a dor é inevitável. – argumentou Setsuna com uma expressão vazia, a voz distante. A outra garota respirou fundo antes de continuar.

- Bom, quando se acha isso... só existe algo que se pode fazer.

- O que? – a espadachim encarou os olhos azulados da bibliotecária, como aquele rosto bonitinho poderia esconder alguém com várias coisas a lhe dizer?

- Seja o máximo feliz possível.

- ... Como?

- Ninguém pode prever o que acontecerá amanhã, então o melhor é em qualquer situação ser o mais feliz o possível. – Nodoka sentia-se desconfortável dizendo coisas que soavam tão óbvias, mas que sabia que apesar de todos saberem, muito poucos realmente entendiam com o coração o que as palavras queriam dizer.

- Eu... não devo. – Setsuna não percebia muito bem o que dizia enquanto encarava a neve que começava a cair. Não ligava pro quanto a outra soubesse ou não, a batalha entre escolhas em seu interior pegava fogo.

- Mas isso as fará feliz Sakurazaki-san... não quer vê-la feliz? – nossa, estava agora pisando num terreno que definitivamente era particular. Só ainda o fazia porque, mesmo não sendo tão próximas, ela tinha uma consideração pela guarda-costas, sem falar que Konoka era uma ótima amiga.

- Eu... quero... – a garota se encolheu levemente sem mesmo perceber. Miyazaki estava certa... certa...

- O mais importante na vida é ser feliz Sakurazaki-san, você e Konoka merecem isso. – disse a livreira levantando-se para ir comer algo antes de voltarem a busca dos segredos do livro codificado.

- ... – perae, tinha dito ela e a Kono-chan? – Mi-miyazaki-san?

Nodoka saiu da sala sem dizer mais nada. Sabia que não havia feito grande coisa, mas esperava que uma opinião vinda de alguém que ela considerasse sensata tivesse peso na hora que precisasse decidir o destino dela e de Konoka.

"Estou torcendo por vocês duas".

CONTINUA


	7. Cena 07

CENA 07: Entre dois caminhos

- Mou! Eu não agüento mais esses livros!

O trio-biblioteca estava no que mais parecia uma ilha feita de papel e capas. Já não se reconhecia mais a sala da que um dia fora elegante residência do Thousand Master em Kyoto. Era o início da manhã de quarta-feira, o terceiro dia após o final do prazo delas ficarem fora de Mahora. Com certeza isso teria conseqüências, afinal o Diretor havia dado-lhes uma licença especial para sair da escola em "trabalho acadêmico" somente durante o fim de semana. Elas sequer deixaram os celulares ligados, afinal sabiam que o professor provavelmente iria-lhes ligar tão insistentemente que nem em dez anos elas conseguiriam obter resultados.

Porém, mesmo com essa quebra das regras, mesmo mal parando para comer ou dormir (o que não faziam desde o início da tarde de segunda-feira), ainda assim tudo o que elas tinham era quase uma centena de papéis riscados, com cálculos, símbolos e teorias, todas erradas.

Não conseguiam descobrir a chave para decodificar o livro.

Ao menos já sabia que se tratava de um código protegido por uma chave lógica, que faria todo o texto ter sentido. Algo que somente Nodoka e Yue conseguiam realmente entender, Haruna simplesmente procurava qualquer coisa que considerasse parecer uma chave em meio aos trechos de livros e mostrava as outras.

Os pássaros já cantavam a um tempo e o sol vinha surgindo. O clima na sala era de uma busca desesperada já chegando ao final de suas forças:

- Aw... parece ser impossível. – comentou Nodoka, largando um volume excessivamente grosso. A garota estava visivelmente exausta depois de passar a madrugada inteira vasculhando. Seu cansaço era tanto que não conseguia pensar em outra coisa além de repouso.

- Yue... chega, já vamos receber uma bela bronca quando chegarmos a Mahora pelos dias extras de "folga". – reclamou Haruna com olheiras profundas. Claro que ela estava habituada a ficar madrugadas acordada quando seus prazos com os mangás estavam quase estourando, mas ficar mais de dez horas naquela tarefa maçante era demais pra sua cabeça agitada.

A menor do grupo porém não parava de folhear febrilmente um volume de capa de couro azulado, parecia completamente hipnotizado e as outras duas se perguntaram se não tinham acabado de falar com o vento, tamanha a concentração da garota:

- Yue... Yue! – chamou Paru deixando um pesado livro cair em cima de outros causando uma pequena avalanche pra cima da própria.

- Eu... – a baka-black tinham uma expressão tão forte entre a obssessão e a loucura que as amigas a encararam receosas. – Eu...

- O que houve... Yue? – a livreira engoliu em seco.

- Eu... CONSEGUI! – o berro de Yui foi tão inesperado que as duas caíram pra trás, tirando do lugar mais livros caídos. – Eu sabia! Eu sabiaaa! – a garota saiu dançando com uma folha de papel cheia de anotações e o livro de capa azulada. Realmente as pessoas ficavam eufóricas por diversos motivos.

- Conseguiu...? – Honya nem conseguiu acreditar.

- É isso aeee! – Haruna também se uniu a dança sem sentido, comemorando. – Voltar pra casa! Poder dormir! Poder desenhar yaoi! Graças aos deuses!

- Conseguimos... – Nodoka deixou um sorriso aliviado escapar. No fim ela não iria decepcionar Negi, apesar de provavelmente estar o preocupando. Elas estavam voltando para casa. De repente lembrou-se de Setsuna. Naquele momento de cansaço, só esperava encontrar a colega quando chegasse "em casa".

- Mas peraê... agente ainda vai ter que arrumar tudo isso? – questionou Haruna caindo novamente em desespero. A sala estava completamente destruída pela busca.

- Já desrespeitamos tantas regras para conseguir isto, mais uma coisinha não vai fazer mal. – respondeu Yue, que apesar dos olhos estarem quase apavorantes, tamanha as olheiras, brilhavam com um ar travesso.

- Yue...?

- Caraca, Yue, é assim que se fala! – exclamou a Paru feliz da vida.

O vento era fraco, mas gélido. O chão era branco de neve, as pequenas ruas eram completamente desertas, silenciosas. Era como se o mundo estivesse refletindo o coração daquela única e solitária pessoa que por ali passava. Uma jovem abrigada sobre seu casaco, carregando uma única pequena bolsa e um objeto fino e muito comprido, preso por uma alça ao seu ombro. Pequenos flocos de neve que se soltavam das árvores sem folhas caiam sobre seus cabelos e ombros, mas ela parecia demais distraída para perceber estas coisas. Estava com os pensamentos tão voltados para dentro de si que era como senão enxerga-se nada.

Setsuna Sakurazaki acabara de sair da sede a ordem shinmei, onde havia participado de reuniões e rituais nos últimos quatro dias. Sua vinda a Kyoto já tinha seu objetivo completo. Era hora de decidir o que faria daquele momento em diante. Escolher entre as possibilidades é algo sempre confuso e assustador para alguém jovem, ainda mais quando de um lado está o amor da sua vida e do outro talvez, a sua própria sobrevivência.

Mas não havia fuga, ela tinha que escolher, por mais que isso fosse difícil. A espadachim tentava ao máximo não lembrar-se do rosto de Konoka durante todos aqueles dias, apesar de a cada vez que ela dormisse fosse somente a garota que ela visse. Estava fraca, com saudades, ainda era somente uma adolescente apaixonada. Provavelmente fosse o maior amor da sua vida, mas... quem sabe ela pudesse sobreviver de amores menores. Tantos fazem isso.

Setsuna continuava caminhando de uma forma meio lenta, mas contínua, enquanto ainda questionava-se e debatia com suas vontades e medos. Já estava sinceramente de ter que pensar tanto no assunto. Provavelmente pessoas como Asuna, que primeiro vivem para depois pensar eram realmente as mais felizes e despreocupadas. Isso lhe fazia perguntar se realmente devia se preocupar também. Afinal, a vida é algo tão rápido e simples, porque complicar tanto?

"Eu nunca vou entender porque você se preocupa com algo que não seja fazer Kono-chan feliz" comentou a sua parte conflituosa da consciência. Fazia tempo que a garota não parava para escutar os comentários ultra-sinceros que essa sua parte lhe fazia:

- Eu não quero que ela sofra mais quando formos separadas. – respondeu a shinmei, desviando de uma pedra lisa, escutando somente o leve som do vento, já que o resto era silêncio. Era simples e irremediável.

"E o que garante que vocês serão separadas?"

- Não é óbvio que nem o grão-mestre, nem o Diretor, nem ninguém das associações vai aceitar? – respondeu levemente irritada Setsuna. Porque ela tinha que se forçar a passar por todos aqueles argumentos novamente?

"E seu amor é mesmo mais fraco do que a vontade de um grupo de velhos? Você não iria lutar até o fim, fugir se preciso, para ver Konoka sorrir novamente?".

Ela realmente detestava essa sinceridade que não sabia de onde vinha:

- É claro que eu faria...

"Então pra que fazer ela chorar desde agora?".

- ...

"Setsuna-kun" veio a voz de uma outra pessoa a mente da espadachim, uma voz que ela ouvira naquela mesma manhã, no templo shinmei.

"Você deve sempre seguir o seu coração. Somente quando entender seu coração e viver aquilo que ele lhe diz é que vai encontrar a sua verdadeira sabedoria, a força que vai sempre ajudar a viver e conquistar seus objetivos.". Foi o que lhe disse aquela mulher tão jovem e tão poderosa, sorrindo-lhe como se falasse a uma pequena criança que não sabe de nada da vida.

O que era a absoluta realidade. Setsuna ainda não sabia de nada sobre a vida e a felicidade, porque era Konoka quem lhe estava ensinando o que era ser feliz.

Ela parou de caminhar quando chegou ao cruzamento de duas ruas comuns. Levantou os olhos para observar o céu. Estava completamente cinzento, mas não parecia infeliz. Nem mesmo ar árvores desfolhadas pareciam tristes, elas sabiam que o inverno viria e estavam preparadas.

Era ali que devia escolher. Seguindo em frente, iria parar na estação, o caminho de volta a Mahora, porém para a esquerda estava o caminho dos cantos ocultos de Kyoto, onde ela sabia que Tsukuyomi estava esperando. Não era à toa que até mesmo um telefonema inesperado ela recebera enquanto vinha de trem para a cidade.

Alguém lhe esperava em Mahora.

Alguém sempre lhe esperava ali, em Kyoto.

A sua cabeça lhe dizia que era imprudente ir em frente.

O seu coração estava já esperando na porta do trem.

O vento do inverno soprou forte, fazendo os cabelos sobre a face da garota voarem para longe:

- Miyazaki-san, Aoyama-sama... obrigada... eu realmente sou uma idiota às vezes.

E seus pés seguiram para encontrar com seu coração.


	8. Cena 08

Heart 08 – Vampiras e canções de natal

- O que? Vocês decifraram o livro? – exclamou Negi completamente estupefato, sendo distraído completamente da sua preocupação.

- Na verdade, como o livro era codificado baseado em uma chave lógica literal é melhor dizer que encontramos a chave para traduzir tudo. – explicou Yue que mal podia conter sua empolgação com o feito.

- Ein? Não entendi nada... – comentou Asuna que estava sentada em sua escrivaninha, estavam no dormitório dela e de Konoka, um quarto que estava particularmente lotado, tamanha a quantidade de visitantes.

- Eu também não entendo nada, mas o importante é que tá no papo, Asuna. – respondeu Paru, que estava em pé na porta para o corredor de saída do quarto. – Aliás, você parece bem melhor da gripe...

- Eu disse que sou forte contra doenças. Aliás, a bronca já acabou? – perguntou a garota inutilmente, vendo que o professor já estava empolgadíssimo vendo os resultados obtidos pela equipe que fora a Kyoto. A livreira parecia também consciente de que o garoto esquecera-se completamente de que estava brigando com as garotas por descumprirem as regras.

- Quem liga, estamos aqui e vamos poder fazer seja lá o que for ne. – concluiu Paru sacudindo os ombros.

- Quer dizer que agente ainda vai ter que traduzir esse negócio é? – perguntou Kotarô a Negi. Ele tentava acompanhar a conversa dos cdfs, mas era difícil.

- Sim, faremos uma maratona o quanto antes e vamos enfim descobrir onde está essa tal fonte de poder secreta! – exclamou o professor-mago que naquele momento parecia mais num fã de dragon Ball tendo a chance de ir atrás das esferas do dragão.

- Desde quando você ficou ganancioso desse jeito ein moleque? Andou aprendendo com o arminho sem-vergonha? – disse Asuna.

- Que maldade Anechan! – exclamou Kamo de sua da cabeça da baka red, ofendido ("Ah, cê 'tava ai..." comentou Asuna que não tinha percebido o animal).

Todos conversavam animados em meio a tarde fria que fazia lá fora. Somente uma pessoa parecia completamente alheia a bagunça. Konoka olhava para fora da janela com uma freqüência que quase parecia um tique. Estava com as palavras mal ditas que ouvira pelo celular mais cedo.

Quando ela já estava realmente ficando preocupada, finalmente o seu celular havia chamado, com o numero de Setsuna no visor. Ela atendera desesperada, querendo notícias, querendo saber quando veria a garota. Após uma conversa extremamente rápida, a espadachim lhe dissera que estava de volta a Mahora, mas que o clube de kendô estava precisando da ajuda dela, então só poderiam se falar talvez no início da noite.

Que coisa mais cruel! Depois de dias sem nenhum contato ela simplesmente teria que esperar! O que tinha dado na cabeça da shinmei para tratá-la daquele modo evasivo? Claro que ela sabia que a sua "quase-alguma coisa" estava confusa e apreensiva nas últimas semanas. Na verdade por um momento a "quase maga" havia se perguntado se a outra nunca mais voltaria de Kyoto.

Aliás, que vida cheia de "quases" essa a dela:

- Konoka, tudo bem? – perguntou Asuna, acordando a garota de seus pensamentos de jovem enamorada enfrentando seus primeiros problemas de amor.

- Etto... tudo sim, Asuna. – respondeu a garota com um tom realmente nada convincente, mas que dizia "eu vou melhorar, então não se preocupe". Asuna fez uma expressão desconfiada, afinal não se tinha como saber se uma bakaranger era capaz de entender essas mensagens subliminares. Mas logo as duas foram distraídas pelo celular de Negi tocando.

- Alô... ah, mestra! O que?... Ah... é que na verdade... ah... mas mestra... t-tudo bem... aham... claro... sim... tudo bem me... – e desligou o aparelho, voltando-se para olhar Asuna e Konoka. – A mestra disse para estarmos na praça sudoeste em meia hora. – disse ele.

Asuna resmungou. Konoka ficou apreensiva, afinal a hora estava chegando e ela estava se sentindo cada vez menos pronta.

- Perae, quer dizer que nos chamou simplesmente para carregar suas compras natalinas? – berrou Asuna totalmente indignada.

A garota acompanhada de Negi e Konoka tinha saído do aquecido dormitório para ir esperar na fria praça suoeste pela vampira que fizera questão de demorar um pouco e chegar sem nenhum ar de pressa, acompanhada de Chachamaru:

- Pode ser uma data critã, mas pelo menos é um motivo para fazer algumas coisas diferentes. – disse Evangeline ajeitando a gola fofa e quente do seu casaco de pele sintética (vai dizer que vampiros não se preocupam com o meio-ambiente...).

- Argh, que droga! – gemeu a ruiva completamente inconsolável.

- Porque tanta cena Kagurazaka? Ontem mesmo você estava passeando por Mahora acompanhando o novo professor de Matemática. Ou será que com ele o inverno parece menos frio? – alfinetou a imortal com o sorriso mais debochado do universo.

- E-ei! – para a surpresa de Negi, Konoka e Chachamaru, Asuna corou forte e gaguejou alguns instantes antes de conseguir responder alguma coisa inteligível. – Mas eu só acompanhei a Ayaka que estava mostrando a cidade para o Claus-sensei!

- Ah... então ele se chama Claus é... – continuou a vampira com o ar ainda mais insuportavelmente sarcástico, fazendo os outros três (até mesmo a robô) segurarem risos.

- Ah Eva! Para de pegar no pé! – disse a bakared e a vampira realmente a obedeceu, na verdade por que voltou sua atenção para o coral que começara a cantar do outro lado da praça, fazendo várias pessoas que passavam, também parar para observar.

Os cinco passaram alguns minutos apenas assistindo a apresentação das simplórias, mas bonitas músicas natalinas. Negi se surpreendia como Evangeline às vezes deixava escapar algum traço mais sensível de personalidade, como quando demonstrava seu agrado pelo natal:

- Konoe – chamou de repente a loira, sem tirar os olhos do coral que ainda cantava alegre. Konoka se voltou para ela com um ar de culpa e apreensão que os dois amigos de quarto não entenderam.

- Amanhã é o desafio e você não parece nada preparada, ou é impressão minha?

- Desafio?- perguntaram Negi e Asuna juntos, mas foram ignorados.

- Eu... acredito que treinei o suficiente para o desafio. – respondeu Konoka e Asuna se perguntou sobre o que afinal estariam falando. Que papo era aquele de desafio? Desde quando Konoka e Evangeline tinham negócios em particular que ninguém mais sabia?

- E apesar disso a presença que sinto de você é tão fragilizada e ridícula que mesmo que estivéssemos no ambiente ideal, sei que não teria nenhuma chance.

- ... – a quase maga evitou os olhos da vampira, para aumentar a confusão dos dois ruivos.

- Mestra, do que vocês... – tentou Negi, em vão.

- Vai deixar mesmo que a burrice da Sakurazaki que façam perder a chance que eu te dei? – desafiou Evangeline com um olhar penetrante na direção de Konoka que ela pode sentir mesmo sem correspondê-lo.

- Eva-san...

- Porque não vai logo falar com aquela idiota e fazer ela te pedir desculpas por agir como uma retardada? Vai mesmo ficar enrolando e sofrendo por algo completamente desnecessário? Que gosto será que vocês adolescentes vêem nessa perca de tempo ein?

O silêncio entre o grupo durou mais de um minuto. Onde Negi e Asuna continuaram a tentar entender aquela situação esquisita:

- Você está certa... eu vou agora mesmo falar com a Se-chan... Falta muito pouco até a hora do desafio... Obrigada, mestra.

- Nossa, que bom que eu não vou precisar desenhar... – respondeu sarcástica como sempre a vampira. Sem olhar para ninguém do grupo Konoka não só fez menção como afastou-se caminhando na direção da parte norte da cidade, onde era a sede do clube de kendô.

- Eva... cê promete que vai explicar esse papo de desafio não é? Eu não entendi nadinha... (nem os leitores devem ter entendido, sei lá...) – pediu Asuna com uma total expressão de baka-red.

- Bem, primeiro vamos as compras, afinal eu escolho muito bem o peru para a ceia. Que delicioso costume dos humanos... – disse Evangeline quase salivando ao pensar num dos raros alimentos comuns que lhe agradavam.

Enquanto caminhavam em direção ao super-mercado ali perto, Negi olhou rapidamente na direção norte, desejando sorte para a Konoka.


	9. Cena 09

Heart 09: Desculpe-me por duvidar de nós

-Eu realmente sou a criatura mais miserável que existe. – disse Setsuna Sakurazaki a si mesma em voz alta, sozinha no dojo do clube de kendô de Mahora. Havia acabado de colocar a roupa de treino e pegava uma espada pesada (não para ela, é claro) de treino para golpear o ar até que todas as suas focas fossem consumidas.

Estava se sentindo completamente patética. Afinal tinha escolhido voltar a Mahora, lutar pelo seu amor e tudo mais. E simplesmente não conseguia dizer isso a pessoa mais importante – Konoka! Só de pensar em olha pro rosto da garota que devia estar totalmente desapontada com ela... a sensação era tão ruim que a espadachim quase caía sozinha. Estava com medo, puro e simples medo de admitir sua burrada desnecessária.

Claro que ela pretendia ir falar com a garota ainda naquele dia, mas... estava com tanto medo de não se sabe o que, que quase tremia. Como uma guerreira como ela, que passara tantas coisas na vida até ali conseguia ficar sem reação numa situação de amor adolescente? Estava realmente irritada consigo mesmo.

Ainda se lembrava da expressão revoltada que uma gripada Asuna tivera quando ela demonstrou que poderia não voltar de Kyoto. Aff, agora concordava totalmente com a raiva da amiga, é realmente uma pena que naquele dia ela não tivesse condições de ter dado uma surra nela, Setsuna. Porque seria bem merecido:

- Acho que no fim ainda sou uma criança. – concluiu chateada a shinmei, começando a brandir a espada para afastar os pensamentos o máximo que conseguisse. Só assim talvez pudesse se acalmar o suficiente até a hora de encarar o rosto que tanto amava e que lhe fazia sentir vergonha por seus atos.

Só que ela não teria o tempo que achava tão necessário para se acalmar.

Uma leve mudança no vento que entrava pela porta foi o que lhe despertou. Foi então que sentiu a presença. Não estava só e o pior, estava logo com a última pessoa que se sentia capaz de ver. Instintivamente ela olhou para a janela da sala, que estava entreaberta e tentou ir na sua direção para sair, porém seu corpo não respondeu. Não que tivesse virado uma completa covarde, mas havia algum tipo de selo ao redor do local. Mesmo que ela quizesse com todas as suas forças escapar, não conseguiria, assim como alguém distraído querendo vir ao dojo de kendô do templo Tatsumiya, não conseguiria fazê-lo.

Fora Konoka que colocara a barreira? Mas pelo que percebia era um tipo de barreira bem mais complexo de conjurar e manter do que uma principiante em magia branca seria capaz. Por algum motivo lembrou-se da vez que sentira a força mágica da garota diferente e se questionou, o que a distraiu um pouco, só um pouco, ao ponto dela nem ver quando a porta atrás de si fechou. Realmente ela estava merecendo levar uma surra de Asuna pelo estado ridículo da sua guarda:

- Se-chan.

Setsuna voltou-se e sentiu um choque percorrer o corpo quando viu Konoka ali parada, lhe observando. Não que houvessem lágrimas ou algum rancor, mas ainda assim a insegurança da espadachim gritava:

- K-Kono-chan...

- Se-chan... porque você fez isso? Eu... estava preocupada.

A shinmei desviou um pouco o olhar. Realmente a havia preocupado, é óbvio que a havia preocupado, que tolice. A cada instante sentia-se mais como uma criança. Apesar disso uma voz surgiu de si sem que ela sequer quizesse:

- Você não entende Kono-chan... as Associações de Magia são muito poderosas... eles não vão ficar em silêncio quando souberem...

- Eu... sei disso, Se-chan...

- Eles são muitos, não são todos controlados pelo Eishun-sama e Konoemon-sama... eles podem fazer... qualquer coisa...

- Se-chan... – a quase-maga só queria saber o porquê de sua.. sim, sua Setsuna ter guardado tanto esses seus pensamentos tão pessimistas.

- Eu... – a hanyou olhou por um instante para os olhos fortes de sua amada e virou-se em seguida. – Eu não poderia deixar que você visse... se eles... se eles fizerem algo a mim.

- ...

- Eu... sei que fugir não ia adiantar nada... mas... ainda assim eles vão vir até nós...

Em silêncio, Konoka se aproximou da outra, passando os braços pelos seus ombros, abraçando-a forte como seu coração sentia tanta falta. Por um momento elas apenas desfrutaram do fato de estar novamente ali, juntas, não importando motivos ou medos. Parecia que nem mesmo o frio do inverno conseguia entrar pela janela entreaberta para alcançar os dois corações que só desejavam estar juntos:

- Kono-chan... – engraçado como de repente questionamentos perdiam tanto o seu sentido.

- Se-chan... eu sei que muita coisa pode acontecer. Mas isso não vai mudar o que eu sinto, nem a minha vontade de estar contigo... sempre. – disse a Konoe, quase num sussurro, as palavras que lhe vinham naturalmente.

- Me desculpa... eu... eu quase fugi de nós. – disse Setsuna com a voz engasgada. Como era boa aquela sensação do abraço, lhe tirava o ar.

- Tudo bem... eu sei que você voltaria, ne Se-chan... mesmo que eu tivesse que ir te buscar. – disse Konoka com um sorriso. Estava ali, a sua Se-chan estava ali. A guerreira se virou de frente para ela, apertando o abraço, enterrando o rosto nos seus cabelos. Parecia necessitar sentir realmente que estava de volta.

- Eu te amo... Konoka. – disse a meio uzoku, fazendo o coração da outra disparar.

- Eu... também te amo... Se-chan. – respondeu ela sem muito fôlego.

As coisas eram tão simples, a espadachim se arrependia de ter tentando tanto superar tudo sozinha e acabar se machucando tanto quando um abraço tão apertado como aquele resolveria qualquer situação. Era realmente uma magia miraculosa aquela forma como as duas conseguiam se entender e se amar sem nenhuma palavra. Como se seus corações pudessem falar diretamente. Ela pode ver os primeiro flocos de neve do final daquela tarde caindo preguiçosos através da janela e a sensação de estar no seu lugar se acentuou:

- Se-chan... tem umas coisinhas que eu preciso te falar depois. Mas não é nada demais. – disse a Konoe com um sorrisinho fraco, afinal faltava menos de um dia para ela passar por um desafio importante para sua quase-carreira como maga branca.

- Pode ser depois ne?

- Sim, mas porq- . – ia perguntar a garota, mas Setsuna não lhe deu tempo de terminar, ao beijar-lhe de forma apaixonada. Era tudo o que precisavam afinal para encerrar todo aquele assunto cansativo de medos do futuro.

A espadachim sentia tanta falta daquela sensação que quase fez Konoka perder o equilíbrio, enquanto lhe beijava com tudo o que sentia, com todo aquele amor, com verdadeira paixão. Ela só despertou quando escutou a garota gemer de leve:

- Gomen ne. – pediu a shinmei, observando o rosto corado da sua "praticamente alguma coisa" e sentindo o calor no seu também. Aliás...

- Tudo bem... – Konoka estava completamente fora do chão.

- Kono-chan.

- Hm?

- Posso te chamar de namorada?

- ... claro. – respondeu a garota que teve duvidas de que conseguiria manter o equilíbrio. Desse jeito seu coração nunca se acalmaria. A outra riu de leve. Droga, lhe havia pegado completamente desprevenida.

- Se-chan. – mas não ia ficar barato.

- O que?

- Porque quando você me beija, suas mãos descem tanto assim pelas minha costas? – perguntou a garota de cabelos chocolate, deixando escapar o sorrisinho. Setsuna realmente reparou onde suas mãos estavam, nada tão impuro assim, mas também não tão inocente. Gaguejou alguma coisa e desfez o abraço, corando.

- Heheh, vamos então?

- Claro. – e assim, após Konoka esperar impacientemente a shinmei trocar de roupa, elas partiram para os dormitórios, com uma sensação de paz e tranqüilidade que à tanto tempo precisavam.

"Eu vou lutar por nós, com todas as minhas forças, Kono-chan."


	10. Cena 10

Heart 10 – O desafio da maga branca

_Nota: Pra quem achava que Heart seria só água com açúcar!_

"Droga, realmente chegou o dia..." pensou uma nervosa Konoka Konoe, ainda deitada em sua quente e confortável cama que logo teria que abandonar, para ir encarar uma vampira com intenções nada amigáveis e um desafio que ela tinha esperança de sobreviver.

Algumas horas depois, toda a Ala Alba estava reunida no refúgio de Evangeline, que como sempre estava em um verão mágico absolutamente magnífico, principalmente para estudantes que estava a pouco tempo lidando com um dia de neve pesada que caía sem parar. Devidamente livres de seus cachecóis e casacos pesados, elas conversavam animadas e distraídas, afinal para a maioria ali era somente mais um dia comum.

Mas para a herdeira da Associação de Magia de Kansai aquele era um dia realmente diferente. Estava tentando não suar de nervosismo, enquanto terminava de guardar seu uniforme, que havia sido substituído por uma roupa mais confortável para praticar magia, algo que ela realmente faria hoje – colocar magia em prática. Depois ela pegou um bastão branco que aparentemente tinha sido deixado ali justamente para si.

Negi, Asuna e Setsuna a observavam atentamente, afinal agora sabiam do que se tratava ao tal desafio citado por Evangeline. E estava (particularmente a shinmei) ansiosos.

A verdade afinal é que, sete meses antes Evangeline havia conversado seriamente com Konoka, escudando seu pedido para que ela lhe treina-se. A vontade que a garota expressava convenceu a vampira a lhe dar enfim uma chance, mesmo que de um modo mais difícil. Lhe entregou uma pequena esfera q eu além de ser uma barreira mágica tinha o poder de disfarçar a presença mágica em um recinto para quem o observasse de fora. Acompanhando isso também um livro de magia branca com técnicas simples e mais avançadas e uma proposta – se em seis meses ela fosse capaz de se preparar para um desafio de luta que ela iria submetê-la, ela poderia, além de considerar-se uma maga branca iniciante de verdade, ser sua discípula.

E para sua surpresa, Konoka aceitou imediatamente. E assim, quase todos os dias ela ia para a vazia sala do clube de artes esotéricas e, utilizando-se da pequena esfera, treinou incessantemente, passando a usar limitadores de magia a uma certa altura do seu treinamento, para que ninguém notasse o que ocorria.

Não que ela fizesse questão de segredo, mas realmente achava que devia se virar sozinha desta vez. Sempre tivera tudo na vida tão fácil, tudo entregue pelas mãos poderosas de seu pai e avô. Sentia vontade de, daquela vez, fazer tudo por si mesma. Provavelmente era só a vontade de sentir como crescia.

Só esperava que seus esforços fossem o bastante.

- Então, acho que está na hora, não é Konoe? – perguntou Evangeline que sorria com o ar superior de sempre. – Não vai apelar por mais tempo ou uma ajudinha?

- Não. Eu estou pronta. – respondeu Konoka engolindo o melhor que podia a ansiedade.

- O que que tá pegando? – perguntou Kotarô, ao ver Eva e Chachamaru encarando a quase-maga de uma forma que sugeria um confronto.

- Parece que a Konoka vai passar por uma espécie de prova da Evangeline. – disse Kazumi, sempre rápida como uma repórter deve ser. Imediatamente o grupo começou a conversar freneticamente sobre o assunto.

- Bom. – continuou a vampira para a garota. – Vamos então aos preparativos e explicações. – disse ela e apontou para Setsuna. – Você, vou ter que tomar umas providências para que não atrapalhe. – e estalou os dedos.

- O-o que... a-ah.. Eva. – a espadachim sentiu o corpo inteiro completamente paralisado instantaneamente. Estava presa em uma magia forte. Será que era tão evidente assim que ela era descontrolada ao ponto de intervir no desafio se nota-se qualquer sinal de perigo à sua Kono-chan? ("Bem óbvio ne..." refletiu).

- O desafio será o seguinte, Konoe – Você terá que ser capaz de resistir aos ataques diretos de Chachamaru. Utilize-se das técnicas de magia branca que tinham naquele livro que eu te dei a seis meses. Claro que Chachamaru não vai começar atacando com toda a força, mas ela irá aumentar gradualmente conforme você for resistindo. Entendido?

A garota engoliu em seco:

- Sim.

- Então podemos começar.

- Espero que a Konoka se saia bem. – comentou Asuna enquanto observavam Chachamaru entrar em posição de ataque. Olhou para Setsuna ao seu lado, paralisada, mas com uma expressão totalmente apreensiva e reprovativa. – Relaxa, vai ficar tudo bem, a Eva não é tão má quanto parece.

Evangeline fechou uma barreira entre ela, Chacha e Konoka, para que as magias não alcançassem os outros que observavam curiosos, no agora lado de fora. Não sabia o que realmente esperar da garota, mas tinha esperanças de se divertir com aquilo:

- Pode ir, Chachamaru.

- Sim mestra.

Chachamaru disparou dois mísseis na direção da garota que, armada do seu bastão, brandiu-o fazendo ambos desviarem e explodirem na barreira. Observando a facilidade que havia sido detido o ataque, a robô decidiu que uma investida mais direta seria mais eficaz e partiu para cima de Konoka que desviou o chute direto que vinha na direção do seu rosto, fazendo a outra ir parar a uns dois metros, virando-se rapidamente para tentar novamente.

Depois de ter uma sequência altamente veloz de golpes detida da mesma forma, Chachamaru ativou o pacto para então deferir golpes cobertos de magia e ki. Dessa vez Konoka teve que usar um escudo de fato para deter o golpe pesado. Sem perder um instante sequer a robô utilizou um armamento mágico realmente mais pesado e disparou.

Konoka girou o bastão, evocando palavras e batendo-o fortemente no chão, como se quizesse fincá-lo ali. A onde de energia azul foi desviada ao meio próximo ao bastão, explodindo nas laterais da barreira mágica, mas o impacto foi tamanho que a garota foi arremessada cinco metros para trás, quase colada na parede mágica mais distante. Ela ofegava.

Mas era exatamente isso que a robô queria, disparou novamente. Dessa vez a mesma técnica não ajudaria em nada, já que a quase-maga estava encurralada, só iria desviar a energia para os lados e ela explodiria a menos de dois metros de si.

Só que Konoka não era tão fraca assim como a robô acabara suponto. Ela avançou com a mão para frente e ergueu-a em um gesto que fez a trajetória do disparo ser totalmente desviada e ir explodir no "teto" da barreira.

Evangeline sorriu.

Konoka agora ofegava, havia despendido muita energia de uma só vez. Obsevando o cansaço da garota, a robô largou a arma para partir novamente para um ataque direto:

- Negi, mas a Konoka não vai ser maga branca? Porque ela tem que ter um desafio em uma luta desse jeito? – perguntou Asuna que estava visivelmente ficando aflita pela amiga.

- Na verdade Asuna, o que a Konoka quer realmente é se tornar uma Magister Magi. E para um mago branco se tornar um Magister Magi, o que ele mais deve saber são magias de defesa em luta, para proteger o Minister, que deve ser alguém de habilidade física bem alta. – explicou o garoto sem tirar os olhos da luta que de desenrolava.

Asuna voltou a focar-se na cena no exato momento que Chachamaru conseguiu furar o bloqueio de Konoka, acertando um chute de raspão na barriga da garota, o que já foi o bastante para fazer-lhe recuar vários metros e cair bem no meio do espaço da barreira. A ruiva podia quase ouvir os berros mudos de indignação de Setsuna ao seu lado.

- Aff... aff... aff... – Konoka se ergueu cambaleante, mas rápido. Estava sentindo a dor apesar do golpe com certeza ter sido bem amortecido pela sua defesa. Ela era completamente frágil fisicamente afinal, se mais um golpe lhe acertasse, com certeza seria o seu fim. Ela podia sentir o olhar pesado de Evangeline, logo atrás de si. A robô ficou parada observando.

- Tem certeza de que agüenta mais? – perguntou com sua voz sem emoção até demonstrando uma pequena preocupação.

- Tudo bem. – afirmou a garota com a garganta seca. A vampira decidiu que o final do teste estava chegando. Sem que fosse notada, ela acenou com a cabeça para a robô.

Chachamaru disparou na direção de Konoka para tentar mais uma sequência de socos e chutes para tentar acertá-la. Porém, dessa vez, quando Konoka desviou-a de modo eficaz do primeiro chute, Evangeline interferiu. Sem dizer uma palavra lançou uma magia diretamente na direção das costas garota, que estava a menos de sete metros de si. Claro que a Konoe percebeu o ataque no mesmo instante, mas Chachamaru não lhe dava trégua e veio com um soco direto.

A garota "empurrou" Chachamaru longe com a sua defesa e segurou o bastão branco com as duas mãos, pronunciando algo, com a magia de Eva a menos de meio metro de si. Para a surpresa, no momento que ia acertar o alvo, a magia foi completamente distorcida, contornando o campo mágico do corpo de Konoka e voltando a se reunir no ponto onde as mãos dela se encontravam no bastão. Ali reunida a energia seguindo disparando como se não tivesse encontrado nada no caminho, indo até Chachamaru que mal pode defender-se, recebendo o ataque:

- Ora ora, realmente impressionante, Konoe. – disse a vampira batendo uma palma que desfez a barreia e a força que prendia Setsuna, que caiu, ao ser pega de surpresa pelo próprio peso novamente. – Você realmente foi muito melhor do que eu esperaria para uma filhinha de papai.

Konoka simplesmente observava a imortal, ofegante e suando. Não tinha muitas palavras e o elogia sequer pareciam realmente muito merecidos. Talvez ela só estivesse com dor:

- Então ela foi aprovada no teste ne! – questionou Asuna, se aproximando mais da amiga que estava ligeiramente mais pálida do que deveria. Rapidamente Setsuna a ultrapassou indo falar com a garota.

- Sim, foi. – respondeu com simplicidade a vampira e o grupo que assistia e torcia freneticamente pela, agora sim, maga branca, comemorou.

- Que bom ne, Konoka! – exclamou Negi, que também observava Chachamaru que se levantava somente com algumas pequenas avarias no braço.

- Grande Konoka! – comemorou Asuna.

- Cê tá bem, Kono-chan? – perguntou Setsuna, aflita com a cara pálida e cansada da sua, agora sim, namorada.

- Eu consegui, então está tudo bem ne, Se-chan. Ainda vou me tornar uma Magister Magi e lutaremos juntas. – disse a garota, deixando-se cair nos braços da espadachim, levando as mãos as costelas. Era só uma garota comum afinal.

- K-Kono-chan!

- Hunf, sabia que eu podia esperar bastante de você, Konoka Konoe. – disse a si mesma Evangeline, junto a Chachamaru que estava sentada em um dos sofás à sombra, verificando os danos.

- Konoe-san vai ainda ser uma Magister, não acha mestra?

- E muito mais.


	11. Cena 11

Heart 11 – Almas Gêmeas

Negi se sentia estranhamente incomum naquela manhã, afinal não era sempre que Konoemon Konoe lhe chamava a sua sala e dizia que precisava conversar algo um pouco mais sério e pessoal. Ele com toda a certeza tinha recebido sua pequena bronca pela falta de suas alunas que foram a Kyoto, então não havia nada que justificasse a súbita vontade do diretor em bater um papo mais pessoal com o garoto. Mas agora tudo o que ele podia fazer era se questionar enquanto observava o ancião que parecia hipnotizado pela paisagem que via por sua enorme janela:

- Sabe Negi, existem conhecimentos mágicos antigos que estão quase esquecidos do mundo. – começou o homem sem sair de sua observação. O garoto por sua vez mexeu-se na sua posição ali em frente a sua mesa.

- Magias tão profundas e antigas que sequer notamos mais, mas que porém podem fazer roda a diferença na vida das pessoas, em seus destinos, poderes e até a sua felicidade.

O único som que se escutava no recinto era o leve tic-tac do relógio de parede presente.

- Eu, com minha idade todo, também já não sei mais sobre muitas dessas sutis magias. Porém ainda conheço algumas. E é sobre isso que eu queria lhe falar.

Negi quase não respirava. O tom daquela conversa (ou seria monólogo?) estava se tornando mais profundo e, incrivelmente, pessoal:

- Negi... como todo mundo acho que você já ouviu falar em almas gêmeas, não é?

- Sim... diretor.

- Então... e como todos os magos, você também sabe que essa idéia não passa de fantasia.

- É... acredito que sim.

- Mas não é.

- ...

- Almas gêmeas nada mais são do que almas extremamente compatíveis uma com a outra. Os par Magister-Minister mais poderosos, normalmente são almas gêmeas, mesmo que não saibam. Isso não está puramente relacionado a romances.

- Entendi...

- Sabe... quando eu formei a minha família, eu confesso que imaginei como ela cresceria e se tornaria próspera. Mesmo quando minha filha querida me apresentou o homem que desejava que fosse seu marido, eu estava no controle. Era tudo como eu imaginava.

Sem saber o porque, Negi contornou a mesa e passou a observar também a janela enorme. Ali conseguia ver vários estudantes passando, caminhavam, corriam, viviam suas vidas felizes e simples de alunos:

- Eu realmente sempre gostei de ter o controle das coisas, foi assim que evitei muitos conflitos mágicos neste país.

Negi pegou se perguntando se já cruzara com a sua alma gêmea alguma vez.

- Quando vi minha neta nascer, fiquei tão feliz. Vi nela uma mulher tão poderosa quanto poderia ter sido um herdeiro homem. A magia que existe nela é simplesmente maravilhosa e encantadora.

- Konoka é realmente uma pessoa fora de série. – concordou Negi, tentando não pensar onde aquela conversa estava indo.

- Quando a vi nascer eu tive certeza do seu futuro brilhante. Minha neta, uma pessoa maravilhosa.

- Mas, porque as coisas não poderiam ser como eu estava prevendo?

O coração de Negi deu um salto, ele viu ao longe, Asuna, Konoka e Setsuna caminhando e conversando animadamente, por algum milagre do destino, ou talvez sarcasmo, justamente naquela manhã elas estava vindo em um horário cedo para as aulas.

- Eu tenho que te confessar, jovem Springfield. Eu quase cometi um terrível crime no passado, para preservar a minha querida neta. Para que ela ainda tivesse seu futuro brilhante.

Negi realmente sentiu-se a pessoa mais azarada de todas por ter que ser ele a escutar aquelas verdades sombrias e amargas sobre a vida do grande Konoemon Konoe. Será que ele o escolhera pelo carinho que tinha pelo seu pai? Ou talvez por ele não ser adulto o bastante para fazer as confissões do homem parecerem tão desprezíveis.

Será que simplesmente ele precisava desabafar e não tinha a quem?

- Eu não consigo aceitar que qualquer coisa manche o lindo futuro da minha Konoka. Eu queria tanto ter o controle da situação.

- Mas, como eu disse, existem magias tão antigas e profundas, que nada no mundo pode ir contra elas. E eu mesmo... eu mesmo não consigo pensar em fazer minha neta tão infeliz. Estou realmente em uma situação difícil.

Apesar de que Negi se sentia ainda mais azarado naquele momento.

- Às vezes penso que eu deveria deixar o destino fazer a sua parte, pois ele é sempre tão sábio.

- ...

- Mas muitas noites, eu me arrependo de não ter acabado com isso tudo antes de chegar a este ponto.

- ...

- Natal no domingo é a melhor coisa que existe! – exclamou Asuna, pegando um pedaço bem grande de torrada e enxendo a boca completamente.

Era uma animada manhã de 25 de dezembro no quarto dela, Konoka e Negi. Nesse café da manhã comemorativo eles tinham a companhia de Setsuna, Yue e Nodoka. As duas cdfs estavam praticamente terminando toda a tradução junto com o professor e eles já começavam a discutir animados o que fariam com tudo aquilo que haviam descoberto:

- Então existem amuletos que selam esse poder tão poderoso e esses amuletos estão em outros mundos mágicos próximos? – perguntou Konoka interessada.

- Exatamente, e o livro ensina até a construir uma máquina mágica para descobrir onde estão localizados exatamente os amuletos. – explicou a livreira, que estava verdadeiramente empolgada.

- Então ferrou ne. Se os amuletos estão em outros mundos mágicos, como é que você vai atrás deles Negi? – questionou Asuna já se servindo de mais ovos fritos.

- Na verdade eu estava pensando em usar as férias de verão... – disse o garoto.

- Você tá determinado mesmo ein Negi. – comentou Konoka, desviando o olhar meio abobalhado em excesso que dava para a espadachim sentada a uma distancia segura para manterem algum inútil disfarce.

- Então toda a Ala Alba vai ir também. – concluiu Asuna.

- V-Vocês não deveriam! Será perigoso! – recriminou o garoto.

- Cê sabe que agente dá conta do recado Negi-tampinha. – riu-se Asuna e as outras sorriram. É claro que não iam perder jamais aquela aventura.

- Ai ai... – resmungou o garoto deixando escapar um sorrisinho.

Foi nesse momento que inesperadamente um pequeno shikigami de pássaro entrou pela janela aberta do quarto e soltou um pequeno envelope, partindo a seguir. Setsuna o agarrou no ar, instintivamente, apesar de não fazer idéia do que poderia ser, mas logo identificou a marca que o Diretor utilizava em suas correspondências, no papel do envelope.

Negi engoliu em seco. Não havia comentado com ninguém a complexa conversa que tivera com o Diretor a menos de três dias atrás. Claro que a correspondência não deveria ter nada haver com aquilo, mas somente a lembraça já o deixava nervoso:

- O que será que meu avô quer? – perguntou Konoka, esquecendo da distancia que existia entre ela e a shinmei, indo para o seu lado para lerem juntas, o que Setsuna acabou permitindo porque ficou distraída com a súbita proximidade.

O texto era extremamente curto e simples:

"Setsuna-kun, Estamos lhe aguardando na sala do diretor.

Eishun Konoe

Konoemon Konoe".

As duas garotas sentiram naquele momento um excesso de medo que ficou completamente evidente na cara das duas, principalmente da espadachim. Até mesmo a baka-red compreendeu o que deveria ser o sentindo daquela pequena carta naquela bonita manhã de natal.

Problemas.


	12. Cena 12

Heart 12 – Encare os seus medos

"Eu não vou ter medo de nada".

A luz do belo dia de natal entrava pela enorme janela da sala do diretor da cidade-escola de Mahora. O céu lá fora estava azul e limpo como a muitas semanas não se via, apesar do frio cortante. Era como a perfeita cena de um filme natalino feliz e despreocupado. Tudo o que Setsuna Sakurazaki queria naquele momento era poder estar num desses filmes abobalhados ao invés de ali, diante das duas pessoas que ela menos desejava ver em anos de vida – Eishun Konoe e Konoemon Konoe.

O diretor estava confortavelmente sentado em sua cadeira, enquanto Eishun se acomodava em uma poltrona pomposa, próxima à ponta da mesa, ainda pelo lado oposto ao que estava a jove hanyou. Por motivos de educação ela aceitara sem hesitar a cadeira defronte aos dois, porém estar sentada não diminuía seus instintos de sobrevivência que gritavam sem parar. Não ia se enganar, estava diante de seus maiores inimigos.

E não tinha nem como ela tentar se questionar, dizendo que eles ainda não sabiam de nada. Pois no momento que pôs os pés na sala, vendo seus dois potencias opositores ali, reunidos em uma data de natal, qualquer dúvida tola de que eles poderiam estar chamando-a por um motivo qualquer se foi. Eles sabiam, isso era mais do que claro. O quanto sabiam e o que fariam a respeito disso era a única coisa a ser resolvida:

- Setsuna-kun, fazia tempo que não a via, mesmo que tenha estado em Kyoto a pouco tempo. – comentou o grão-mestre da Associação de Kansai, com o mesmo tom e sorriso que sempre usava, como se falasse a uma sobrinha querida.

- E-Eh... – limitou-se a responder a espadachim. Ainda que não conseguisse realmente sentir algum tipo de rancor (ainda) pelo pai de Konoka, não podia baixar a guarda tão fácil.

O homem mais novo olhou para o ancião como se esperasse algum tipo de atitude semelhante de comunicação dele, mas não houve porque Konoemon permaneceu em silêncio, com seu olhar que não sabia se dizer para onde olhava. Graças a isso a tensão no ambiente foi aumentando conforme os minutos sem nenhuma palavra dos três passava. Isso pareceu deixar até o membro da Ala Rubra desconcertado:

- Bem, Setsuna-kun. Eu e o grão-mestre da Associação de Kanto lhe chamamos aqui logo nessa manhã de natal porque precisamos conversar algumas coisas importantes com você. – disse Eishun, aparentemente desistindo de esperar atitude do outro. – Um assunto que provavelmente você já deva saber qual é.

- Sim, grão-mestre. – concordou a garota, encarando-o sem desviar. Estava determinava. Na verdade estava controlando seus instintos de uzoku que lhe diziam para sacar a espada e destroçar tudo imediatamente, para evitar lengalenga inútil.

Eishun Konoe limpou a garganta enquanto se levantava de sua poltrona. Como nunca a garota tinha visto, ele aparentava estar incomodado com a situação. Konoemon permaneceu o mesmo, parado, observando, com um peso na presença que parecia querer sutilmente suforcar os presentes:

- Setsuna-kun, existem algumas coisas que precisamos, que eu preciso te dizer. Mas primeiro eu preciso entender melhor você, em toda essa situação. Afinal, estamos falando da minha única filha.

A menção a Konoka pareceu deixar o ambiente dez vezes mais hostil e perigoso. A shinmei apertou os braços da cadeira na qual estava sentada:

- Eu não quero que você comece a tirar conclusões antes mesmo de me explicar tudo. Só preciso realmente ter algum conhecimento. – era impressão dela ou o homem tentava de algum modo evitar um olhar realmente direto? Não parava de andar de um lado para o outro, por trás da poltrona do diretor, uma das mãos segurando o queixo, num ar pensativo. Setsuna teria agradecido se decidisse parar de enrolar e apontasse logo as armas para ela.

- Pode perguntar o que quizer, grão-mestre. – disse ela, com um tom de desafio que jamais viu em si mesma. No fim, após todo o medo, ela não iria fraquejar.

- Sabe, eu poderia começar com perguntas tolas como – quando isso começou – ou – você realmente acredita que não haverão empecilhos enormes -, mas... não quero parecer ainda mais tolo do que eu já deva estar parecendo. – confessou o homem, encarando por um momento o céu que brilhava.

Setsuna não conseguia agüentar aquela situação sufocante. Levantou-se em um movimento, fazendo ambos voltarem-se para ela. Estava com os músculos rígidos, como a ponto de lutar, com um olhar de ataque e defesa que brilhava sobre a luz que entrava do belo dia feliz de natal. Sim, ela era uma mestiça, mas uma mestiça que estava decidida a defender seu amor com todas as forças:

- Eu sei que todos vão tentar nos separar, porque eu sou uma mulher, porque eu sou uma uzoku. Eu sei muito bem que nenhuma das duas Associações e, principalmente, a família Konoe irá aceitar! Mas eu não vou me justificar ou desculpar por tudo. – disse a espadachim, que em algum canto de si percebia o quanto sentia-se forte e até invencível, por estar ali, por ela e Konoka.

- Então porque? – questionou a pesada voz de Konoemon, manifestando-se, com o seu olhar oculto totalmente concentrado na meio-humana à sua frente. Era sua primeira palavra na conversa, mas ela definia muito bem o motivo completo de ele estar ali.

- Porque? Se realmente quer saber, existe sim um porquê. – respondeu Setsuna, com ferocidade, sobressaltando Eishun que parecia a cada minuto mais temeroso.

- Setsuna-kun, não entenda errado o que queremos dizer...

- Por mais que eu seja leal a família Konoe, por mais que eu seja totalmente grata a família Konoe. Ainda existem coisas que mesmo a minha própria morte não poderia evitar. – continuou a garota, apoiando as mão sobre a mesa, encarando o velho sentado a menos de dois metros de si. O diretor se sentiu completamente agredido naquele momento, eram seus sentimentos funestos mais ocultos que estavam sendo atacados.

- A sua morte teria sido mais do que o suficiente, no passado...

- Vovô! – exclamou o homem sobressaltado, aproximando do lado do outro.

- Não teria! Desde o dia em que você me levou para Konoka, não havia mais volta!

- Sua mestiça...

- ... – Setsuna levou inconscientemente as mãos à Yuunagi, mas nesse momento a espada foi arrancada de si, sendo jogada no outro lado do escritório. Ela viu a mão que lançara a magia de Eishun ainda no ar, enquanto ele a encarava, sério, segurando o ombro de Konoemon que fizera menção de levantar-se.

- Você não está me deixando falar, Setsuna-kun. Eu não estou aqui para condená-la, ou mesmo matá-la. – disse ele com a voz preocupada. Ainda assim a garota não se moveu ou disse alguma palavra.

- Droga, é claro que eu não sou um assassino. – resmungou Konoemon livrando-se da mão no ombro e se recostando em sua poltrona macia.

- Mesmo que fosse, você não seria capaz de mudar o que Konoka sente. Nem eu fui capaz disso. – disse a jovem de 16 anos, jogando uma verdade dura para aquele homem de mais de 100 anos de vida. Ele não tinha o controle sobre o coração de ninguém.

- Eu concordo com você, Setsuna-kun. – disse Eishun, surpreendendo a meio-uzoku. – Eu sei muito bem o que minha filha precisa, verdadeiramente, para ser feliz. E eu não vou tirar isso dela, por nenhuma convenção social do mundo humano ou mágico.

- O que...

- O que estou tentando dizer, Setsuna-kun, é que não seremos nós, eu e Konoemon, que iremos nos opor a felicidade da nossa preciosa Konoka.

- Não...

- Claro que, para um pai e avô, você deve entender que é algo que às vezes não parece certo. Mas ainda assim, nós não somos tolos ao ponto de subestimar o que vocês sentem.

- Eishun-sama...

- Muitos vão ser aqueles que irão tentar, das mais vis maneiras, separa-las, afinal Konoka é a única herdeira das duas grandes Associações de Magia, com influência mundial. Além disso a inveja e ganância são motivações tão fortes quanto sujas e comuns.

Setsuna deixou-se sentar novamente, hipnotizada pelos olhos vivos e sinceros daquele pai que demonstrava todo o amor por sua filha ali, com palavras que o colocava contra os valores do seu mundo:

- Mou... mesmo que eu realmente não goste disso, eu ainda quero somente que minha neta seja feliz. Aliás, eu faço completa questão disso, Sakurazaki-kun. – disse o diretor de Mahora, com um tom de ordem bem frisado.

- Setsuna-kun, você vai ter que, mais do que nunca, continuar a proteger Konoka, se quer poder viver essa felicidade ao seu lado. – disse Eishun com um ar bem mais aliviado, quase soltando um pequeno sorriso de a conversa está caminhando bem enfim. - Eu e o grão-mestre vamos fazer todo o possível por vocês, mas não poderemos evitar que o mal as alcance, lembre-se sempre disso.

- Eishun-sama... O-Obrigada! - exclamou a espadachim, levantando-se e fazendo a maior reverência de todas, duas vezes, aos dois homens a sua frente. Seu coração pulava de uma maneira que ela tinha certeza de quem em breve ele sairia de seu peito e iria correndo falar a Konoka como elas poderiam ser felizes.

- Mas não pense em fazer qualquer coisa à minha neta antes de um suposto casamento! – berrou Konoemon com um tom estridente que chegou a falhar.

- S-sim senhor! – como é? Do que eles estava falando?

Não haviam mais pedrinhas a serem afastadas pelos agitados pés de Konoka enquanto ela esperava sob uma grossa e desfolhada árvore, não tão distante assim do prédio da diretoria geral de Mahora. Estava quase explodindo de tanta ansiedade. Não sabia que preparava-se para fugir, ir ao contra-ataque ou comemorar. Sua cabeça dava nós tamanho o nervosismo da garota. Porque afinal o tempo estava demorando tanto a passar?

- Coitada da Konoka, tá quase tendo um filho de ansiedade. – comentou Asuna encolhendo-se sobre seu sobretudo. Estava tomando um café sentada em banco junto com Negi, a uns bons metros de distância da outra, para não perturbá-la ainda mais.

- Vai dar tudo certo. – disse o garoto-mago com um tom de quem tentava mais se convencer do que convencer outra pessoa. A voz amarga e pesada de Konoemon não saia da sua mente.

- Então dependendo da responda deles, Setsuna-san e a Konoka vão poder finalmente assumir o namoro, ne? – perguntou Kazumi, encostada com os braços no banco entre os dois ruivos.

- Esses papos de amor são tão chatos, cara. – resmungou Kotarô.

- Só nos resta torcer ne. – disse Yue tomando um suco fortalecedor de Cacau amargo com óleo de mandioca.

- Hunf. – gemeu Chisame demonstrando seu total desprezo por qualquer sentimento de outras pessoas fora do mundo virtual onde ela era uma idol.

- Alguém pode me dizer de onde vocês vieram e como sabem de tanta coisa assim? – perguntou a bakared com o tom mais natural que conseguiu.

- Acha mesmo que alguma coisa escapa a Ala Alba, Asuna? - perguntou Kazumi com um sorrisinho malandro.

- Setsuna-san está voltando! – exclamou Negi, despertando a todos que se viraram para ver que realmente a shinmei caminhava rapidamente na direção de Konoka, que se segurava para não correr completamente desesperada para o seu encontro.

- Kono-chan. – disse a hanyou abraçando a garota e sentindo seu aperto aflito em resposta.

- Se-chan, Se-chan! O que aconteceu lá? O que eles sabem de nós? O que precisamos fazer? - o estado de nervos da garota fazia Setsuna sentir um dó que até machucava, mas mesmo assim ela deixou um sorrisinho inevitável escapar.

- Eu realmente não sei como, Kono-chan...mas... estamos seguras... realmente seguras, por eles, agora. – disse a guarda-costas e namorada da maga branca. E esta levou as mãos a boca, com lágrimas brotando de seus olhos que explodiam em brilho de surpresa e felicidade.

- Se-chan! – se pensar ela simplesmente se atirou em cima de sua protetora que tanto amava, mas por sorte a outra estava bem preparada e a segurou num abraço bem forte e carinhoso. Não havia sensação melhor do que aquela – ter quem se ama nos braços e a certeza de que seus maiores medos agora eram parte do passado.

Claro que as duas sabiam que os desafios ainda existiam, mas estavam tão felizes por aquela conquista tão simples e maravilhosas, que nem se preocupavam com mais nada.

- Ahhh. E deu tudo certo! – exclamou Paru sem conseguir se conter. Ela foi tão discreta que despertou o casal do seu momento fora da realidade, fazendo Setsuna ficar com uma expressão, além de totalmente desconcertada, realmente pasma.

- Ah... – Asuna e Negi sentiram-se responsáveis por aquele intromissão de privacidade, por mais que na verdade não pudessem fazer nada mesmo.

- Então hoje temos um motivo a mais para comemorar até o dia acabar! – berrou Kazumi e os grupo de invasores de privacidades alheias todo comemorou e berrou, deixando a shinmei ainda mais constrangida.

- E-er...

- Heheheh – Konoka riu, corando. O que mais poderia fazer afinal?


	13. Cena 13

Heart 13 – Epílogo do prólogo

Os flocos de neve caiam preguiçosos sobre a grande festa de ano novo que começava a encher de pessoas que comiam e bebiam na Praça da Árvore Mundo, no centro de Mahora. Era até bem considerável a quantidade de funcionários e estudantes que acabavam não indo ver a virada de ano junto com suas famílias, fora da escola, o que fazia da festa um evento até de grande importância. Este ano particularmente a festa estava com uma grande presença de alunas supervisionadas por Negi, mesmo as que não faziam parte da Ala Alba. Até mesmo Ayaka, que conhecia de cor as festas pomposas, cheias de riqueza e bem chatas da alta sociedade, escolhera este ano ficar em Mahora:

- Mas que droga, além de toda essa estória de Livro, agora vamos ter que esperar o Negi conseguir construir a tal máquina de encontrar amuletos para, aí sim ter alguma ação. Chatice. – queixou-se Kotarô para as garotas da Ala Alba que se reuniam ao redor de uma mesinha para desfrutar dos quitutes vendidos, apesar da noite ainda ser bem fria.

- Lealmente é pleciso muita paciência, mas tenho celteza de que as aventuras e desafiantes que villão, selão emocionantes, pala compensar. – comentou Kuu, engolindo em seguida um enorme bolinho de carne, de uma só vez.

- Bem, pelo menos o ano promete muito ein. – comentou Haruna, guardando para proteger da neve uma ilustração que os outros preferiam nem ver novamente, depois do susto geral com o nível de perversão que a aprendiz de mangaká conseguia transmitir em uma imagem com dois rapazes sorridentes.

- É verdade... essa história de poder mágico secreto ainda vai longe. – respondeu Kazumi que estava bem relaxada, já que estava totalmente dispensada de seus serviços de paparazzi naquela noite.

- Onde está o quarteto maravilha? – perguntou Kotarô dando por falta de Negi, Asuna, Konoka e Setsuna.

- O Aneki só estava esperando a Anechan sair do banho e se arrumar para vir. – respondeu Kamo fumando um típico cigarrinho.

- Ah, então você estava aí Kamo. – comentou Yue sem muita emoção, ao notar o arminho sobre sua cabeça.

Mais ao longe o novato professor Claus observava o grupo da Ala Alba com um sorriso de quem aprecia o vigor da juventude. Seus cabelos acizentados e finos esvoaçavam com muita facilidade na brisa fria da noite de virada. Ele sorria de leve, apoiado sobre sua bengala:

- Realmente foi uma grande sorte poder vir para Mahora, logo quando tantas coisas estão por vir. – ele disse a si mesmo e parou para observar o céu estrelado. Estava realmente ansioso pelo que estava para vir a seguir.

- Mou, Asuna, porque você demora tanto assim se não está nem fazendo nada demais nessa arrumação. – resmungou Konoka com um beicinho de insatisfação para a amiga que estava terminando de prender seus sininhos nos cabelos.

- Ah, Setsuna, diz pra essa sua namorada parar de me enxer porque eu já estou terminando vai. – pediu a baka-red virando-se para enxergar melhor o local que estava tentando prender o acessório.

Setsuna somente sorriu meio sem graça para a maga branca que acentuou o bico para a amiga. Negi por sua vez parecia meio perdido no tempo e espaço, de tanto que tivera que esperar, apenas olhava desfocadamente para alguma parte do espelho no qual Asuna se via para arrumar os longos cabelos ruivos:

- Se-chan, vamos indo andando enquanto a Asuna tenta colocar esses sininhos tão simples, práticos e nada diferentes de sempre? – perguntou a Konoe voltando-se para a shinmei que concordou inocentemente.

- É, vê se vai na frente pra parar de me atrapalhar aqui. – resmungou a ruiva que estava realmente falhando em prender os cabelos, graças a grande pressa que a outra estava lhe colocando. Nem era ainda hora da virada e ela estava fazendo todo aquele drama! Konoka mostrou a língua de modo divertido para o espelho antes de sair pela porta empurrando a espadachim na sua frente.

- Você não está sendo meio apressada, Kono-chan? – perguntou a shinmei sorrindo de lado para a outra garota que ainda fazia uma leve pose de irritação enquanto caminhavam pelo largo corredor agora silencioso e vazio. – Afinal ainda falta um pouco para a passagem de ano.

- Mas é que eu gosto sempre de ficar um bom tempo pensando, antes e depois da virada de ano, Set-chan, só um costume bobo, mas eu acho bom. – respondeu a maga sendo sincera e abrindo um sorriso até tímido, fazendo a outra perder um pouco da noção de onde estava e quem era afinal.

- Entendi.

Elas caminharam alguns minutos a mais, sem falar nada, completamente confortáveis com a presença uma da outra, até chegarem à sacada do segundo andar dos dormitórios, um lugar que tinha uma bela visão da iluminada Praça da Árvore Mundo ao longe. Talvez fosse de propósito, mas o céu estava limpo e preenchido de incontáveis estrelas. Por algum motivo Setsuna lembrou-se de suas asas ao olhar para aquele mar infinito de constelações:

- Ne, Set-chan. Esse ano que passou foi agitado, mas bom ne. – comentou a Konoe, encostando-se no parapeito da sacada, observando demoradamente todas as luzes que vinham da cidade acadêmica e do céu sem fim. A sensação que ela tinha no peito, de uma certa paz e satisfação, também tomou o coração de Sakurazaki.

- É sim, Kono-chan... apesar de tudo.

- Viu como não íamos demorar? – questionou Asuna com um tom de raivinha ao adentrar a sacada acompanhada de Negi, que parecia finalmente ter retornado a realidade. – Nossa, que noite maravilhosa!

- Ne. – concordou Konoka, não dando chances para mais implicâncias com sua melhor amiga.

- Eu juro que fico com vontade de pensar na vida olhando uma noite tão bonita. –disse Asuna e seu tom soou tão... "bakaranger fascinada" que os outros três seguraram-se momentaneamente para não cair na risada.

- Heh... realmente, Asuna. – concordou Setsuna antes que a bakared notasse o tom de diversão deles. – Eu diria que... inspira.

- É verdade. – concordou Negi que de repente teve em sua mente diversos pensamentos sobre seu pai, seus objetivos e o novo desafio que se abria diante de si. Eram muitos valores e acontecimentos importantes para se lembrar antes de começar um novo e promissor ano. Aproveitou para também recostar-se no parapeito, sendo rapidamente imitado por Asuna, que na verdade só procurava qualquer posição confortável para estar, não importa o lugar.

- Foi um final de ano maluco.. com tudo o que aconteceu. – comentou Asuna para o vento e todos pensaram exatamente na mesma coisa – Setsuna-P, ou Pee, como havia sido apelidada - a shikigami de Setsuna que ganhara uma vontade própria e que, graças a isso, havia ido muito mais longe do que os limites que qualquer outro servo de papel foi, tanto em termos de ousadia, como em termos de existência.

- Mas este ano ainda teremos mais coisas acontecendo não é, já que Negi-sensei decidiu realmente continuar na busca pelos artefatos que seu pai escreveu. – disse Setsuna, ficando encostada próxima a sua, agora, namorada.

- Eu fico feliz de poder contar com a ajuda de todas para isso, mesmo que... ainda sinta remorso por isso.. hehehe.

- Você nunca muda, Negi-kun. – disse Konoka ainda com os olhos perdidos no céu.

- Negi, você ainda vai me explicar bem o que pretende, ainda não consigo confiar nessa sua determinação. – comentou Asuna fazendo uma expressão desconfiada para o rapaz que a encarou de volta com uma expressão de exasperação divertida.

- Mas eu já te expliquei isso tantas vezes, Asuna...

Entrementes, Setsuna passou o braço pelos ombros da maga de cabelos compridos, despertando-a finalmente de seus devaneios. Sorria levemente para a maga que percebeu naquele momento como era maravilhoso que "sua Set-chan" pudesse finalmente agir como quisesse, sem medos ou culpa (ainda que seu avô parecesse estar determinado a não deixá-las assim tão bem). Setsuna encostou-se também no parapeito, bem ao lado da outra, sorrindo mais abertamente:

- Obrigada por me agüentar, apesar de tudo, neste ano, Kono-chan. – disse a shinmei com um sorriso em tom de desculpas tão sincero e fofo que Konoka teve que se segurar para não ter um pequeno surto romântico.

- Set-chan boba... – limitou-se a dizer enquanto se recuperava do efeito da fofura. – Sabe muito bem que eu também tenho que agradecer... tenho muito mais motivos. – completou, deixando a culpa transparecer. Era impossível esquecer seus graves erros diante de Pee. Havia sido a menos de três meses.

- Estamos competindo em "pior comportamento" por acaso? – perguntou Setsuna sendo divertida quanto aos graves problemas de antes, o que surpreendeu a Konoe. – Talvez, o importante mesmo é que estamos aqui, que estamos terminando um ano e começando outro tão próximas quanto jamais estivemos.

- Sim... – o que mais dizer quando a criatura mais maravilhosa do Universo fala todas as palavras necessárias sobre as suas vidas?

- Graças a você, eu posso crescer em partes do meu coração que eu jamais achei que poderia. – confessou a shinmei, olhando levemente para as luzes da praça a distância, porém depois concentrando-se no reflexo dessas luzes, no olhar que estava tão perto do seu.

- Set-chan... eu... eu posso finalmente ser eu mesma, por completo. Só porque você está comigo. – respondeu Konoka, ficando cada vez mais anestesiada e confusa pela proximidade do rosto de Setsuna em relação ao seu. Ela realmente iria...beijá-la na presença de outras pessoas, sem se importar, sem achar que é um monstro ou uma insolente?

Talvez fosse um encantamento de ano novo, uma magia do verdadeiro amor. Puro e puramente humano. Sujeito a todas as falhas do mundo, mas ainda assim mais forte que o mundo inteiro. Konoka não teria tempo de refletir por completo sobre tudo isso, afinal os lábios da espadachim alcançaram os seus antes que pudesse ter qualquer definição, sobre qualquer que fosse o assunto que estivesse pensando.

Quando seus lábios se separaram e a shinmei pode dar uma olhada no rosto corado e abobalhado de sua namorada, sentiu uma satisfação quase ilógica em existir e ser o que era, seja o quão terrível fosse sua existência. Graças a aquela princesa, existia um sentido, um valor, para sua vida, a vida de uma hanyou que voou muito mais longe do que quaisquer asas poderiam levar:

- Uau... – disse Negi baixinho, sem conseguir esconder a cara de babão pelo pequeno beijo entre Konoka e Setsuna. Sorte que o casal estava muito distraído para prestar atenção à séria gafe do professor mirim. Porém Asuna, que estava bem ao seu lado, escutou muito bem, e ficou com uma vontade tremenda de encher aquela criança mal educada de porrada.

- Ei seu moleque! – exclamou ela, baixinho, puxando a orelha do garoto para começar um sermão, o máximo que podia fazer sem chamar atenção. Porém antes que pudesse começar a falar, fogos explodiram por todo o campus, principalmente próximo à Árvore Mundo. As pessoas começaram a dar vivas e rir enquanto assistiam ao espetáculo. – Espera... meia-noite, já?

- É sim. – afirmou Setsuna sorrindo, afinal tinha sido ousada exatamente por causa dos últimos minutos do ano, um momento ideal para fazer desejos sem palavras, com o coração. Percebendo perfeitamente isso, Konoka riu e abraçou o braço direito da namorada, pronta para irem comemorar um novo ano.

- Mas eu nem fiz meus desejos de virada! – exclamou a bakared inconsolável.

- Calma, Asuna... – disse Negi, aliviado por não mais levar um sermão por causa de seus hormônios deselegantes.

- Bom, vai ser um ano bem comprido, então vamos logo pra festa, Asuna! – chamou Konoka, levando Setsuna consigo pelo braço, rumando para a saída dos dormitórios.

- Aff! – resmungou a ruiva seguindo o casal estrela. Negi ainda demorou um pouco na sacada. Olhando para o céu.

"Que a sorte continue nos acompanhando em todas as jornadas que estão por vir" pediu ele a mais brilhante estrela que achou.

MASTERED NEGIMA – HEART - FIM


End file.
